Ti Voglio Bene
by uwiechan92
Summary: [Chapter 4 UP !] "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja eoh?" "Lebih baik kau bunuh aku daripada aku harus menjadi manusia hina macam ini, tuan Kim." -D.K.S- "Sayangnya aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu, Do Kyungsoo." - K.J.I- (Ga bisa bikin summary, bad summary but GOOD STORY) Blacksuzushii Fanfiction Kaisoo / KaiDo couple
1. Chapter 1

**Ti Voglio Bene **

**Author : Blacksuzushii**

**Cast :** Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In

**Genre :** Angst, Romance

**Rate : **M || **Lenght** : Chapter 1

**Summary :**

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja eoh?" "Lebih baik kau bunuh aku daripada aku harus menjadi manusia hina macam ini, tuan Kim."

-D.K.S-

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu, Do Kyungsoo."

- K.J.I-

(Ga bisa bikin summary, bad summary but GOOD STORY)

**Note :**

**Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME**

**Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita, ini hanya sebuah ketidak sengajaan ini original my fanfiction**

**.**

**"****Just Read and enjoy. I recieve criticsm and sugestion"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua ini terjadi karena suatu kondisi yang dinilai telah melampaui batas kemampuan manusia dalam menangani suatu masalah.

Ketika tak ada lagi jalan keluar dalam sebuah pemikiran satu individu, ketika hanya jalan buntulah yang dihadapi, pada saat itulah akal manusia mengacu pada sebuah pemikiran pendek.

Tetapi apabila kau bersabar, maka badai yang menerjang akan berlalu, dan mentari pun akan menampilkan cahaya agungnya menyambutmu di ujung jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?"

Aku menatap tak percaya pada sesosok pria paruh baya yang dengan santai duduk di sofa butut yang berada di ruang tamu rumah ini. Seorang pria yang dengan sangat muak harus kupanggil 'ayah'.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi." Katanya acuh tak acuh.

"Micheosso?!" Seruku berang.

Seruan protesku tak digubrisnya, mataku hanya menatap ayahku tengah menghisap puntung rokok murahan yang terapit diantara jemarinya.

Aku muak. Tak tahan lagi menghadapi sikap menjijikkannya, aku melangkah ke arah meja nakas disamping sofa tempatnya duduk, melayangkan tanganku pada sebuah vas bunga lantas menepisnya kasar hingga vas tersebut jatuh menubruk lantai dan terurai menjadi beberapa keping bersamaan dengan suara nyaring keramik pecah.

Tatapan amarah kulayangkan pada pria bejat dihadapanku ini. "Aku tak sudi." Desisku.

Ayah melambaikan tangannya enteng dan berkata, "Tentu tak bisa kau tolak, Kyungsoo anakku sayang. Aku sudah menerima pemberiannya, sebagai uang muka bahwa ia serius dan aku tidak akan lari dengan membawa uangnya sedang kau tidak kuserahkan padanya."

"Kau menjijikkan!" Makiku. Tubuhku bergetar penuh emosi. "Bagaimana bisa kau menjual anakmu sendiri, bajingan?!" Lagi, tanganku melayang pada sebuah pigura kemudian membantingnya kelantai, bergabung bersama pecahan vas bunga yang teronggok mengenaskan.

Pria dihadapanku memandang jengah padaku. Seolah malas, ia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang semakin menyulut emosiku.

"Apa boleh buat, kita jatuh miskin karena ibu sialanmu itu sakit keras. Merugikan sekali, toh pada akhirnya dia mati juga 'kan? Dan sekarang aku harus kebebanan kau? Jangan bercanda. Mana mau aku mengurus bajingan cilik sepertimu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku hanya menjualmu pada satu orang, bukan menjajakanmu layaknya pelacur – pelacur murahan."

"BRENGSEK!" Teriakku.

Ayahku melengos tak peduli. "Masa bodoh denganmu. Aku tak mau lagi peduli padamu. Toh sekarang kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

"Orang tua macam apa kau ini, bedebah?! Aku tidak terima kau jual seenaknya! Kurang pengorbanan apa aku padamu eoh?! Disaat aku bekerja membanting tulang untuk menghidupi kita, kau malah berjudi dan mabuk!" Nafasku terengah – engah akibat amarah yang telah meluap hingga ke ubun – ubun kepalaku, menggelegak dalam tubuhku hingga rasanya tubuhku bisa meledak kapan saja.

Ayah berdecak kesal. Ia mendelik padaku. Asap rokok terhembus dari celah bibirnya. "Kau tuli eoh? Sudah kukatakan aku tak lagi peduli padamu. Pergilah. Sehabis ini kau akan dijemput oleh pesuruh dari pria yang membelimu."

Aku terperanjat. "Mworago?"

"Ah sudahlah. Bersiap – siaplah." Ayah mengecek arlojinya. "Tak lama lagi mereka akan datang membawamu."

Aku mematung. Waktu disekelilingku seakan berhenti kala aku mulai menyadari bahwa ayahku tidak sesumbar.

Dijual. Aku dijual? Hina sekali diriku ini.

Aku tertawa sinis menertawai nasibku yang jauh dari kata mujur.

"Jangan tertawa, bodoh, kau terlihat menyeramkan." Sergah ayahku.

Aku memandang penuh dendam padanya. "Jadi ini keputusanmu?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Geureomyeon. Aku capek jika harus mengurus dirimu, dasar bocah sial." Jawabnya ketus.

Aku terdiam. Kedua mataku menatap kosong padanya, yang –kembali– dengan santai menghisap tembakau mematikan itu dengan khidmat. Aku berpikir, lebih baik aku menjalani kehidupanku sehari – hari bersama manusia jahanam ini daripada menjadi manusia hina yang telah dijual kepada entah siapa itu. Mendadak aku ngeri membayangkan kehidupanku yang akan datang.

"Kau benar – benar membuangku, eoh, manusia laknat?" Tanyaku berdesis.

Ia tersenyum. Senyum pertamanya yang tersungging pada hari ini. Dia bangkit dari sofa, mendekatiku, dan tangan kotornya dengan lancang megusap kepalaku. Kepalanya merunduk mensejajarkan dengan kepalaku, lantas ia berbisik. Suara manis dibuat – buatnya yang memuakkan merasuk ditelingaku.

"Tentu saja, Do Kyungsoo, putraku yang manis. Anggap saja ini sebagai rasa sayangku padamu. Berterima kasihlah padaku, karena setelah ini kau tak perlu lagi bekerja keras."

Kecupan basahnya yang terasa begitu menjijikkan mampir di pipi kiriku. Aku hanya bisa terpancang kedalam tanah. Tubuhku seperti kehilangan jiwanya.

Seusai ia mengusap lagi kepalaku, ia pergi bergitu saja. Meninggalkanku yang masih termenung dalam pijakanku, tenggelam dalam berbagai pikiran mengerikan yang dengan kurang ajar merangsek masuk di otakku. Tanpa sadar aku terjatuh. Bersimpuh bagai seorang abdi yang memohon belas kasihan pada tuannya. Kutatap nyalang lantai di depan mataku. Tak tahu bagaimana mulainya, sebutir air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata kananku. Pecah berhamburan ketika bulirnya jatuh menabrak punggung tanganku yang terkepal erat.

Apa yang telah kuperbuat hingga aku dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku, dasar brengsek!"

Teriakan berunsur makian itu bagai angin lalu bagi para pria bersetelan hitam yang dua diantaranya tengah mencekal lenganku dan menyeretku untuk berjalan mengikuti langkah mereka.

Satu jam yang lalu, tiba – tiba saja sekelompok pria bersetelan hitam ini menerobos masuk kedalam rumahku. Tanpa ijinku mereka langsung membawaku bersama mereka dengan semena – mena. Pertanyaan beruntunku perihal siapa mereka dan kemana mereka akan membawaku serta dalang dibalik semua ini dan lain – lain, hanya dijawab singkat oleh salah satu dari mereka yang duduk disebelah pengemudi.

"Diharap anda tenang dan menikmati perjalanan ini, tuan Do Kyungsoo. Tuan kami menunggumu."

Hanya itu. Dasar bedebah. Tidak sopan sekali mereka. Sialan. Dan karena aku ngeri membayangkan lengan berotot dua orang dikanan kiriku akan meremukkan seluruh tulangku dan memberiku pada anjing untuk camilan, aku memilih menuruti ucapan mereka untuk tenang dengan sangat terpaksa. Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus bungkam. Sesekali aku mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka di telepon yang sepertinya adalah tuan mereka, yang kuketahui dipanggil tuan muda Kim oleh mereka. Hingga perjalanan yang serasa berabad – abad itu berakhir ketika kedua mataku menangkap sebuah siluet bangunan megah dibalik rimbunnya pepohonan. Sempat aku terpesona dalam mengagumi tampilan bangunan megah itu yang tak cocok disebut 'rumah', namun aku harus menunda kekagumanku karena lagi – lagi mereka menarikku turun dari mobil dan membawaku – menyeretku lebih tepatnya– masuk kedalam mansion tersebut.

Aku masih meronta – ronta dalam kungkungan lengan berotot besar di kedua lenganku. "Ya! Lenganku sakit, bodoh!" Makiku, meringis karena cengkraman mereka kurasa terlalu kencang. "Kau tuli eoh?!" Seruku pada pria berbadan kekar disisi kananku. Mendapati ia mengabaikanku, aku menggeram frustasi.

Terlalu sibuk mencoba melepaskan diri, aku tak sadar ketika kami telah berhenti dan seseorang di barisan paling depan sedang membuka pintu.

"Tuan Do, silakan tunggu didalam, tuan kami akan menemui anda disini." Tuturnya sopan.

"Mwo?" Sahutku tak fokus. "Ya! Pelan – pelan, bodoh!" Seruku protes ketika tanpa aba – aba aku ditarik masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan meninggalkanku didalam.

Aku menggeram kesal. Saking kesalnya aku memandang sekelilingku untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa kusiksa sesuka hati. Namun niat laknatku itu pupus seketika kala aku menyadari diruangan apa aku berada.

Aku yakin mulutku tengah menganga lebar saat ini. Kedua mataku berasa dimanjakan oleh betapa indahnya desain kamar ini. Seluruh dindingnya terlapisi _wallpaper_ berwarna emas dengan ukiran serta aksen rumit yang entah apa itu. Karpet berwarna coklat membentang sepanjang kamar ini. Ranjang besar dengan empat tiang disetiap sudut ranjang guna menopang sebuah kanopi, terpajang apik didepanku, dengan tumpukan bantal putih yang tampak empuk serta kelambu tebal berwarna merah yang pastinya akan sangat memanjakanku ditengah musim dingin seperti ini. Bahkan terdapat beberapa meja, kursi, dan sofa didalam kamar ini. Gila, pikirku, rumahku bahkan bisa dipindahkan kekamar ini.

Aku terkesiap. Kukerjap – kerjap mataku guna menyadarkanku dari trans singkat barusan.

Kamar sialan, batinku, lancang benar membuatku tampak seperti orang bodoh.

Aku clingukan kesegala arah. Mengingat rencana utamaku ketika pertama kali aku dibekuk dengan seenaknya oleh mereka: melarikan diri. Aku hampir melompat girang begitu menemukan pintu kaca besar yang berada di sisi kananku. Kuhampiri pintu kaca besar tersebut dengan dada berdebar – debar penuh harap. Tetapi harapan itu luluh lantak kala aku menemukan bahwa pintu kaca itu terkunci, dan tak terdapat kunci apapun yang menggantung. Bahkan, ketika saking frustasinya aku melempar sepatu bootku kekaca tersebut, aku dibuat tercengang karena kaca itu tidak pecah. Penasaran, kelempar salah satu kursi berkaki kurus kearah kaca didepanku. Dan kembali aku dibuat tercengang ketika alih – alih kaca itu hancur, justru kursi itu yang hancur.

"Biadab." Makiku ketika otak pas – pasanku menangkap sebuah fakta. "Kaca ini anti peluru."

Sial sial sial! Orang macam apa yang membuat kamar bak penjara begini?! Sialan!

Aku berputar – putar seperti orang gila sembari mencengkram rambutku. Mengeluarkan gerutuan – gerutuan tanpa unsur kesopanan sedikitpun. Masa bodoh jika kini aku seperti sesorang yang tidak pernah diberi pembelajaran sepanjang hidupku. Aku tak peduli. Dan bagaimana aku bisa memperhitungkan apa yang akan kuucapkan apabila kini aku berada dalam situasi yang –menurutku– berbahaya dimana aku tidak tahu aku dimana, siapa yang membeliku, dan apa yang akan terjadi padaku?! Demi ayahku tertabrak mobil aku tidak bisa santai – santai saja saat ini! AKU HARUS KELUAR!

Langkahku berhenti tepat di depan perapian besar. Aku menahan diri dari keinginan yang begitu menggelitik diriku untuk menyulut api kedalam perapian itu lantas melempar diriku kedalamnya. Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan putus asa seperti itu. Aku tidak bodoh asal kau tahu. Menarik pandangku dari perapian keparat itu, aku kembali membawa mataku berkelana menjelajah ruang kamar ini. Ugh sialan. Dilihat berapa kalipun kamar ini tetap keren. Aku menggeleng keras. Membuang nafasku kasar lantas mendudukkan diriku disalah satu sofa yang ada disini. Kunaikkan kedua kakiku keatas kemudian memeluknya didadaku. Kutenggelamkan wajahku diantara celah lututku lalu berteriak, mencoba melepaskan segala kekesalan yang tertimbun didadaku, tak ayal pula aku membenturkan dahiku ditempurung lututku berharap rasa berputar – putar didalam kepalaku bisa teratasi. Beberapa saat aku terdiam, sesekali menggerutu tak jelas, lalu mengeluarkan suara seperti rintihan menjijikkan, hingga teriakan – teriakan teredam yang menghiasi posisiku mematung. Secara mendadak, aku mendongak. Mataku menyipit dan menyorot tajam pada meja didepanku seakan ialah yang harus disalahkan atas segala ketidak-beruntunganku dalam hidup. Kutiup poniku yang menutupi mata lantas bangkit berdiri, melompat lebih tepatnya.

"Andwae." Gumamku, mondar – mandir mencari celah yang mungkin bisa kulalui. "Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Kau kuat Kyungsoo, jangan biarkan kegelapan hatimu menang."

BRAK

Sial!

Aku mengeluakan geraman tertahan menahan sakit sembari berjongkok guna menggenggam kaki bersepatu bootku yang tadi dengan bodohnya menendang kaca yang kutahu anti peluru itu.

"Aish menyebalkan!" Seruku kesal. "Mati saja kau kaca sialan!" Anggap aku gila karena kini aku tengah mengancam sebuah kaca kokoh tebal yang bergeming dihadapanku.

Hati – hati aku berdiri, sesekali meringis ketika ujung jemari kakiku terasa seperti tersengat. Dengan berjalan terpincang – pincang aku menuju ranjang, menjatuhkan diriku begitu saja diatasnya. Poniku berhamburan menutupi mata ketika kepalaku bertemu dengan permukaan ranjang yang empuk dan nyaman. Aku menaikkan kedua kakiku dan berbaring menyamping dengan posisi meringkuk. Kutatap nyalang sebuah lukisan buah – buahan yang tergantung didinding. Aku menghela nafasku panjang. Aku lelah sekali. Kedua kelopak mataku kututup secara perlahan, mencoba menghalau rasa pening dikepalaku yang membuatku seakan berputar dan melayang tak tentu arah. Hingga aku jatuh dalam sebuah pusaran tanpa dasar yang disebut terlelap.

.

.

.

Perlahan – lahan, kesadaran mulai menhampiriku. Seluruh indraku memulai kembali kinerja mereka sesuai fungsinya. Aku membuka mataku pelan – pelan. Masih buram. Aku kembali terpejam, dan membukanya lagi, mengerjap – kerjap hingga kudapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Tubuh lelahku kubangkitkan hingga terduduk ditepi ranjang. Mata mengantukku menatap kosong pada lukisan buah – buahan yang entah kenapa kini terlihat amat menggiurkan, dan pada saat itulah aku sadar aku belum mengisi perutku semenjak siang hari. Kepalaku tertunduk, menghalau denyutan – denyutan menjengkelkan yang masih menghinggapi kepalaku. Ah aku benar – benar lemas. Aku mendongak dan mendesah.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Wuaaaa!"

Jeritan menjijikkan bak wanita itu meluncur bebas beserta tubuhku yang teronjak beberapa senti. Mengutuk siapa pun itu yang memanggil namaku, aku mengelus dadaku yang dengan lancang berdebar – debar karena terkejut. Mataku terbelalak ketika menangkap siluet seorang pria muda yang duduk di salah satu sofa disisi ranjang. Astaga kapan dia ada disitu? Dan bodohnya aku kenapa pula tidak menyadari keberadaannya?!

"N-nuguya?" Tanyaku defensiv.

Pria muda itu tersenyum kekanakan. "Do Kyungsoo?" Panggilnya lagi, tak menggubrisku.

Mulutku terbuka dan tertutup. Aku masih shock.

"Kau benar Do Kyungsoo." Tuturnya, dan entah kenapa terkesan lega juga senang.

"Mw-, neo, nuguya?" Tanyaku lagi, menggeser diriku menjauh dari dirinya, menghindar dari kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi padaku. Tanganku terulur pada sebuah vas bunga yang berada di nakas.

Senyum lebar terpatri kembali dibibir pria berkulit kecoklatan tersebut. "Joneun Kim Jongin imnida." Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Aku mengernyit. Kim Jongin? Kim? Seolma..

"Apa kau, tuan muda Kim yang disebut oleh gerombolan berbaju hitam itu?" Tanyaku hati – hati.

"Ne." Sahutnya.

Seketika darahku mendidih dalah tubuhku. Emosi yang sempat surut kembali membuncah. Aku berdiri sambil menggenggam erat vas bunga dengan tanganku yang bergetar karena luapan amarah. Kulihat pria bernama Kim Jongin itu bangkit dari sofa dan menatapku. Namun wajahnya begitu tenang. Aku muak melihat senyumnya masih setia menghiasi bibirnya.

"Jadi kau yang membeliku dari ayah?" Desisku.

"Kau benar." Jawabnya kalem.

PRANG

Pecahan vas bunga itu jatuh diatas karpet setelah menimpa kening Kim Jongin bersamaan dengan beberapa tetes darah yang turut serta. Dadaku naik turun akibat amarah yang tak dapat lagi kubendung. Emosiku ini makin tersulut kala Kim Jongin masih terlihat tenang meski keningnya kini bersimbah darah.

"Tuan? Tuan muda?! Anda baik – baik saja tuan?"

Kericuhan diliuar yang diserukan oleh bara bedebah lusuh hitam itu menghiasi keheningan yang kini meraja disekeliling kami berdua. Gedoran pintu yang tak ada hentinya terus terdengar. Sepertinya manusia bernama Kim Jongin itu mengunci pintu kamar ini.

"Biadab!" Makiku setelah sempat hening. "Dimana pikiranmu eoh?! Kau pikir aku barang yang bisa kau beli dengan mudah?!" Aku meraih bantal dibelakangku dan melemparnya pada tubuhnya yang masih bergeming. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, brengsek?!" Kuraih kembali sebuah bantal dan melemparnya lagi. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!" Seruku histeris. Beringsut maju kearahnya dan mulai melayangkan kepalanku pada bagian tubuhnya yang bisa kucapai. Aku semakin membencinya karena ia hanya diam dan tak melawan. Ia hanya menatapku dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa kupahami.

"Kyungsoo.." Ucapnya pelan.

"Jangan panggil namaku!" Kepalan tanganku kuarahkan pada bahunya. "Jangan berani – berani memanggil namaku, kau jahanam!"

"Kyungsoo." Panggilnya lagi.

Gigiku menggertak penuh emosi.

BUK

Tubuh dihadapanku limbung ketika pukulanku menyapa rahangnya. Kuperhatikan tangannya menyentuh rahangnya yang kini memar. Ia melihatku dari balik tirai yang menutupi matanya.

Nafasku terengah – engah. Aku benar – benar membenci pria dihadapanku. Demi Tuhan aku sangat membencinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja eoh?" Tanyaku pelan.

Kim Jongin sudah berdiri tegak dan mengamatiku intens.

"Lebih baik kau bunuh aku daripada aku harus menjadi manusia hina macam ini, tuan Kim." Tukasku dengan menekankan kata 'tuan Kim'.

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu, Do Kyungsoo." Ujarnya datar. Sama sekali tak menggubris bahwa darah segar mengalir tanpa henti dipelipisnya.

Aku mendelik padanya. "Lantas apa maumu? Apa tujuanmu membeliku?"

Kim Jongin hanya terdiam. Ia masih memandangiku.

"Berhenti menatapku dan jawab, tuan Kim. Kau terlihat menjijikkan." Ucapku muak.

Pria berkulit kecoklatan tersebut hanya mengulum senyumnya padaku.

Aku mengutuk dalam hati akan sikapnya yang terkesan meremehkanku.

"Kau sangat membutuhkan jawabanmu sekarang juga?" Ia bertanya.

"Ne!" Sahutku tak sabar akan betapa lambatnya ia.

Pria dihadapanku menatapku dalam diam. Ia seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Tatapan tajamnya yang penuh makna namun tak bisa kuartikan membuatku tak nyaman. Tanpa sadar aku mundur selangkah darinya. Entah kenapa aku agak merasa takut akan sorot matanya yang teramat mengintimidasi, seakan ia tengan memancarkan sinar X untuk menguak apa yang terdapat dalam diriku.

"Aku tak berniat memberitahumu sekarang." Akhirnya jawaban itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tetapi aku tak puas. Sangat tidak puas.

"Jangnan anijyo?" Geramku.

Senyum simpul kembali menghiasi bibirnya. Dan seakan baru sadar bahwa ia terluka, ia menyentuk keningnya dan melihat bercak darah yang mengotori tangannya. "Kau cukup bernyali juga, Do Kyungsoo."

Aku tersentak.

Kedua mata hitamnya yang bagai sorot mata elang kembali menghujamku. Mengalirkan sebuah perasaan aneh padaku, entah bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, tetapi tatapannya itu membuatku seolah kalah, menjadikanku manusia lemah yang takluk padanya.

"Aku penasaran akan seperti apa hari – hariku bersamamu." Seringai kekanakan namun tak menyamai matanya yang memancar dingin berhasil membuatku terkesiap. "Aku akan sangat menantikan hari – hari itu, Do Kyungsoo." Setelahnya ia berbalik dari hadapanku.

Aku bergeming tanpa kata memperhatikannya yang berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Saat ia sudah menyentuh _handle_ pintum ia berhenti. Tanpa menoleh, ia berucap, "Turun dan makanlah. Aku tahu kau belum makan." Dan seusai berkata demikian, ia keluar dari kamar.

"Tuan muda!"

"Astaga, tuan, kening anda."

"Tuan anda baik – baik saja?"

"Luka anda harus segera diobati, tuan."

Seruan – seruan demikian dapat kudengar dari dalam kamar. Dan aku juga bisa mendengar suara Kim Jongin yang menjawab.

"Aku tak apa. Kalian jaga saja kamar ini dengan benar. Dan pastikan dia keluar untuk makan malamnya."

Kusaksikan pintu kamarku terbanting menutup. Aku sadar dari transku ketika mendengar suara tembaga yang berbunyi _klik_.

Mereka mengunci pintu kamar ini.

Mendadak emosiku kembali tersulut. Aku melangkah hingga kepintu dan menendang – tendang pintu kayu didepanku dengan emosi.

"Brengsek! Brengsek kalian semua! Brengsek! Mati saja kalian!"

Kusalurkan semua rasa kesalku melalui tendangan bertubi – tubi yang kelayangkan pada daun pintu. Aku merasa sesak. Pandangan mataku mulai berkabut. Aku berhenti dan berbalik memunggungi pintu, bersandar disana. Tubuhku merosot dipintu. Kucengkram rambutku kasar. Aku menunduk. Air mata berlomba – lomba membasahi pipiku. Membentuk jalannya untuk jatuh kelantai.

"Hiks. Brengsek. Sialan. Aku benci kalian semua." Aku menarik nafasku kasar. Tenggorokanku terasa begitu sakit. Isakan demi isakan tak dapat kutahan. Hingga akhirnya aku berbaring dilantai dengan meringkuk. Lebih banyak isakan dan air mata yang menguasaiku. Kucengkram rambutku semakin keras, tak peduli apabila helai – helainya tartarik dari akarnya. Aku tak peduli. Karena, "Lebih baik aku mati."

**-To Be Continue-**

**Present by**

**Blacksuzushii**

** 2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ti Voglio Bene **

**Author : Blacksuzushii**

**Cast :** Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In

**Genre :** Angst, Romance

**Rate : **M || **Lenght** : Chapter 2

**Summary :**

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja eoh?" "Lebih baik kau bunuh aku daripada aku harus menjadi manusia hina macam ini, tuan Kim."

-D.K.S-

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu, Do Kyungsoo."

- K.J.I-

(Ga bisa bikin summary, bad summary but GOOD STORY)

**Note :**

**Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME**

**Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita, ini hanya sebuah ketidak sengajaan ini original my fanfiction**

**.**

**"****Just Read and enjoy. I recieve criticsm and sugestion"**

**.**

**.**

Seharusnya suasana pagi hari adalah suasana terbaik yang pantas dimiliki setiap orang. Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagiku.

Mataku kini tengah menatap awas sosok disebrangku. Meski ia kini sedang khidmat menikmati sarapannya, tapi masa depan siapa yang tahu? Bisa saja aku diserang olehnya. Atau lebih buruk lagi diperlakukan tidak senonoh olehnya. Ugh.. memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding.

Tanpa melepaskan sorot membunuhku padanya, si tuan muda Kim Jongin, aku menggenggam garpu dan menusukkannya secara berlebihan pada _pancake_ dipiringku. Membayangkan bahwa yang sedang kutusuk ini adalah jantung seorang Kim Jongin. Oke kuakui aku mungkin berlebihan. Tapi siapa yang tidak membenci orang yang seenaknya memperlakukanmu seperti barang?! Dia membeliku! Demi ayahku segera mati, aku berani bertaruh tak ada yang menginginkanmu dibeli oleh siapapun. Mana ada orang yang dengan sukarela mengatakan 'tuan belilah aku, aku rela menyerahkan diriku padamu'. Sial membayangkannya saja aku muak setengah mati.

"Kyungsoo."

Aku tersentak. Aku menarik diriku dari fantasi mengerikan yang berseliweran diotakku dan memandangnya.

"Mwo?" Tanyaku kasar. Sengaja mencabik – cabik _pancake_-ku dengan garpu dengan tingkat antusias yang berlebihan tanpa melepas pandangku darinya.

Jongin melihat aktivitas abnormalku pada _pancake_, dan kulihat ia tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyumnya itu terlihat seperti meremehkanku, dan aku kesal sendiri melihatnya.

"Jangan seperti itu, kasihan para _chef_ yang sudah bersusah payah membuatkan sarapan." Tegurnya halus. Tunggu, apa tadi aku mengatakan halus? Brengsek.

Aku mendecih. "Bersyukur saja Kim Jongin, bahwa ini hanya sebuah makanan dan bukan dadamu. Oh aku kasihan membayangkan mereka semua kehilangan tuan Kim Jongin-nya." Cibirku sarkastik.

"Kutantang kau untuk melakukannya." Balasnya sembari bangkit dari kursi dan mulai berlalu.

Aku menganga tidak percaya.

"Ya! Kau meremehkanku?! Aku tidak main – main, idiot! Aku akan benar – benar mencabikmu dengan hati bahagia!" Semburku berang.

Jongin berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya padaku. Lagi – lagi senyum itu merekah dibibirnya.

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu datang. Manis."

Darahku sudah membumbung hingga ke ubun – ubun. Manis? Dia mengataiku manis?

"Aku tampan!" Sergahku tidak terima.

Jongin hanya melengos keluar ruang makan tanpa menggubrisku sama sekali.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera berdiri dan hendak mengejarnya. Tetapi niatku tidak dapat kupenuhi karena bedebah – bedebah lusuh milik Kim Jongin dengan sigap menghentikan pergerakanku.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!" Teriakku seraya meronta dalam cekalan tangan salah satu dari mereka.

"Tenanglah tuan Kyungsoo." Tutur salah satunya.

Aku berhenti dan melotot padanya. "Tenang? Tenang kau bilang?! Mana bisa aku tenang sementara aku berada disarang buaya?! Aku harus membunuh buaya itu agar aku bebas!". Aku kembali meronta. "Sekarang lepaskan aku, kalian sialan!"

"Apa boleh buat. Maafkan kami, tuan."

"Hah?"

DUK

Aku merasakan nyeri disekitar tengkukku. Seketika itu pula pandanganku langsung menggelap.

Sial! Terkutuk kalian semua! Semoga Tuhan mengirim kalian kedasar neraka terdalam dan abadi disana!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uh.."

Aku melenguh dan mengerjapkan mataku. Pelan - pelan aku duduk. Aku memandang sekeliling. Kamar. Sejak kapan aku ada dikamar? Aku mengerutkan keningku, berpikir. Ketika ingatanku perlahan tersusun kembali, mendadak aku emosi.

"Bedebah sialan. Mereka sama brengsek seperti tuannya." Gumamku geram.

Mataku melayang pada jam klasik yang berdiri anggun disudut ruangan.

Pukul 10.56.

Mendadak kurasakan perutku berkeruyuk keras. Aku ingat aku belum memakan sarapanku karena aku sibuk memikirkan cara untuk membunuh si sialan Kim Jongin. Kutatap daun pintu yang tampak dingin disisiku. Setelah menimbang – timbang, kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya dan mengetuk –menggedor lebih tepatnya– daun pintu tersebut.

"Ya, aku tahu kalian ada diluar. Buka pintunya." Perintahku.

"Apa ada yang tuan butuhkan?"

"Ck. Buka dulu pintunya, babo. Kalian tidak sopan."

Terdengar suara tembaga yang beradu lalu pintu didepanku mengayun terbuka. Aku berhadapan dengan salah satu bedebah lusuh tersebut.

Dia membungkuk sopan. "Ada yang anda butuhkan?" Tanyanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Maaf?"

"Siapa namamu?" Ulangku malas.

"Saya Park Chanyeol, tuan." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, Park Chanyeol, aku butuh kedapur dan seseorang untuk membawaku kesana." Ujarku.

"Jika anda butuh-"

"Aku perlu kesana sekarang." Potongku tegas.

"Algesseumnida. Mari ikuti saya."

.

.

.

Aku tak menyangka dineraka ini aku akan menemukan surga.

Surga itu bernama dapur.

Benar – benar gila. Sekaya apa Kim Jongin ini? Dapurnya seperti supermarket. Segala yang dibutuhkan tersedia disini.

Aku duduk disalah satu kursi di _pantry_ dengan sepiring _cheese fondue_ serta segelas es krim vanila. Oh aku mencintai tempat ini.

"Apa ada lagi yang anda butuhkan, tuan?"

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Ah aku lupa jika Park Chanyeol masih bersamaku. "Aku akan mengatakannya jika aku butuh."

Chanyeol menunduk mengerti.

Aku mengamatinya. "Hei. Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memperhatikanku.

"Kau bekerja sebagai apa disini eoh?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Saya bekerja sebagai _butler_ senior disini, tuan." Jawabnya.

"Jeongmal?" Mataku membulat tak percaya.

"Kau masih terlihat muda sekali dimataku. Yah kecuali suara beratmu itu."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Jika anda tahu usia saya mungkin anda akan lebih tidak percaya lagi."

"Memang berapa usiamu?"

"28 tahun."

Aku bersiul. "Wajahmu benar – benar mengecoh." Ucapku, menggelengkan kepala. "Kupikir kau berusia belasan."

Hening sejenak.

"Hei Chanyeol."

"Ne, tuan?"

"Bagaimana jika kau menjadi temanku?" Tawarku. "Dan tolong, jangan panggil aku tuan, aku tidak nyaman."

Chanyeol bergeming. Senyum simpul menghiasi bibirnya. "Saya ragu saya bisa mengabulkan permintaan anda, tuan. Tuan muda pasti tidak akan mengijinkan hal itu terjadi."

Aku mendelik marah. "Well, dia tak ada sekarang."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Ia menggeleng. "Maafkan saya, saya tidak bisa." Tuturnya menyesal.

Aku cemberut. "Sayang sekali. Karena kupikir kita bisa berteman baik, kau tahu?" Aku menyendok es krim vanila dengan sendokan besar. "Benar – benar menyebalkan bahwa kau sangat berdedikasi pada Jongin."

Tawa kembali terlantun dari mulutnya. "Karena jika bukan karena tuan besar Kim dengan kemurahan hatinya, saya mungkin sudah mati."

Aku melihatnya dengan terbelalak.

"Keluarga Kim sangat baik kepada kami. Kami semua diselamatkan olehnya. Karena itu ketika tuan besar Kim meninggal dunia dan meninggalkan putra semata wayangnya, kami membalas kebaikan tuan besar Kim dengan berdedikasi pada tuan muda Kim." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Ayah Jongin sudah tiada?" Tanyaku memastikan, yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol. "Bagaimana dengan ibunya?"

Chanyeol terlihat ragu dalam menjawab. Namun ia membuka mulutnya dan menjawab, "Itu, biar anda mengetahuinya langsung dari tuan muda."

Terdengar nada final dalam suara Chanyeol. Dan aku tidak bodoh untuk terus melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Maka aku hanya mendengus dan mengaduk – aduk keju leleh didalam mangkok. "Sepertinya kalian salah memberikan hidup kalian untuk mengabdi pada tuan muda tersayang. Dia iblis."

Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Anda hanya belum memahami seperti apa tuan muda."

Oh aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba. Ejekku dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan.

Sebuah tempat yang selama ini kuhindari.

Tidak, tidak, bukan karena aku membencinya. Lebih karena aku benci sebuah fakta bahwa perpustakaan adalah tempat yang ramai. Dengan segala macam manusia berada didalamnya, berlomba mendapatkan segala ilmu dari jendela dunia tersebut.

Namun disini adalah pengecualian.

Perpustakaan pribadi –yang cukup luas– milik keluarga Kim merupakan tempat kedua favoritku setelah dapur. Disini begitu tenang dan damai. Dengan taman yang berada tepat disamping ruangan ini. Oh aku mencintai tempat ini (pengecualian tentu saja). terima kasih pada Park Chanyeol yang menawarkanku tempat ini.

Aku suka membaca. Buku apapun itu. Maka dari itu aku senang luar biasa menemukan koleksi buku yang berada di perpustakaan ini begitu bervariasi.

Aku sedang duduk disalah satu sofa yang berhadapan dengan perapian, menelusuri setiap baris kalimat yang tercetak dalam lembar – lembar halaman dari buku yang sedang kubaca. Waktu sore hari serta ditemani oleh teh memang waktu yang tepat untuk membaca.

"Hei."

Aku hampir melempar buku yang kubaca kedalam perapian. Dengan mengelus dadaku bermaksud menenangkannya yang berdetak cepat karena rasa terkejutku akan suara barusan, aku menoleh. Dan _mood_-ku memburuk mendadak siapa yang memanggilku.

Kim Jongin.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanyaku pedas.

Jongin tak langsung menjawabku. Ia duduk di sofa disampingku seraya meraih sebuah buku yang telah kubaca.

"Aku tak tahu kau suka membaca. Bahkan untuk bacaan berat seperti ini." Tuturnya sambil membaca judul dari sebuah buku psikologi kriminal.

Aku tak menghiraukannya melainkan terus menatap waspada padanya. Rupanya kediamanku mengundangnya untuk mendongak menatapku.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya.

Aku mendengus. "Suasana hatiku mendadak buruk karena ada kau disini."

Tanpa kuduga Jongin justru tertawa. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu? Ini rumahku, Kyungsoo."

Oke perkataannya memang benar. Tapi mana mau aku mengakuinya.

"Aku kehilangan selera membacaku." Kututup dengan keras buku yang sedang kubaca dan meletakkannya dimeja.

"Oh jangan begitu, aku takkan mengganggumu, Kyungsoo." Ujar Jongin enteng sambil membuka buku yang berada ditangannya.

Aku mendelik kesal kearahnya. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang selalu berputar dalam kepalaku: apa motifnya membeliku. Hingga kini aku belum mendapatkan jawabannya. Tidak tahan lagi hanya menatapnya, akhirnya aku mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Kenapa kau membeliku?" Tanyaku tidak sabar. Aku butuh jawabannya. "Apa alasannya kau membeliku, eoh?"

Jongin terlihat bergeming. Meski matanya tertuju pada buku, aku tahu ia tidak membacanya. Tiba – tiba Jongin menutup bukunya dengan keras, membuatku terkejut. Aku mengkeret dibawah tatapannya kini yang sedang memandangku dengan mata elangnya. Sial aku benar – benar benci membalas tatapan tajamnya yang teramat mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa terdiam? Jawab aku!"

Ia belum juga menjawab. Aku kesal. Aku merasa dipermainkan.

"Baik! Jika kau tidak mau menjawab." Kuhunuskan tatapan membunuhku padanya. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" Lanjutku berdesis. "Akan lebih mudah jika kau membunuhku. Lagipula aku benci dengan keadaanku saat ini, aku merasa hina."

Gerakan tiba – tibanya kembali terjadi. Ia menyingkap jasnya dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam.

Mataku terbelalak mengetahui apa yang ia ambil. Kulihat hati – hati dirinya, mengamati perubahan ekspresinya, yang ternyata sia – sia karena ia sama sekali tidak berekspresi saat ini.

"Hei. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu?" Tanyaku hati – hati, dengan mata yang tak lepas dari benda yang sedang di genggam Jongin.

Jongin terlihat mengamati benda dalam tangannya: sebuah pistol. Ia menimang – timang pistol tersebut dan memainkannya. Aku meneguk salivaku susah payah kala mata elangnya menyorot kearahku. Entah kenapa aku merinding melihatnya tersenyum saat ini.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo?" Ia memulai, bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiriku, membuatku tanpa sadar memundurkan tubuhku darinya. Dengan berani kubalas tatapannya. Aku terkejut ketika tiba – tiba ia mengarahkan mulut pistol tersebut ke keningku. Tak kupingkiri kini aku merasa takut. Aku tidak menduga ia akan melakukan hal ini padaku. "Kau benar. Membunuhmu adalah hal yang sangat mudah, bahkan terlalu mudah." Ia melanjutkan, dengan senyum yang masih tersampir dibibirnya. "Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu jika kau begitu menginginkannya, Kyungsoo."

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Jongin menarik pelatuknya. Aku memejamkan mata, siap akan ajal yang menjemputku sebentar lagi.

KLIK

Aku tersentak, menunggu saat – saat timah panas itu menembus tempurung kepalaku dan bersarang dalam otakku.

Hening.

Eoh? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa – apa? Apakah aku sudah mati saat ini?

Suara kekehan terdengar.

Aku takut – takut membuka mataku. Ketika aku telah mendapatkan fokusku, aku meneliti keadaan. Masih sama. Dengan aku yang duduk disofa. Yang berbeda adalah Jongin yang kini tengah tertawa.

Debar dadaku masih berdetak cepat. Adrenalin yang sempat terpicu tersebut membuatku seakan telah berlari sejauh ribuan mil tanpa jeda. Kurasakan basah dipelipisku, dan kuyakini itu adalah peluhku. Berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri, aku mengatur napasku secara perlahan. Setelah kurasa sedikit tenang, aku mendongak. Kearah Jongin yang masih terkekeh.

Aku mengernyit. "Apa yang lucu?" Tanyaku sengit.

Jongin berhenti tertawa namun tak menyusutkan senyumnya. "Tentu saja kau." Jawabnya.

"Kau kira mempermainkan ajal seseorang itu lucu?!" Amukku.

Jongin mengamatiku, dan senyumnya makin terkembang. Aku terkesiap kala ia merendahkan tubuhnya padaku hingga wajah kami sejajar.

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkan kematianmu segera dipercepat?" Gumamnya. Melihatku tidak dapat membalas perkataannya, ia tertawa. "Kau tidak siap untuk itu, Kyungsoo. Setidaknya belum." Katanya. Ia mengulum senyum simpul yang tidak kutahu kenapa membuatku membeku. "Hidupmu masih panjang. Sosokmu masih memiliki peran penting di dunia ini. Jangan dengan mudah mengatakan kau ingin mati." Ia terdiam sejenak, selanjutnya ia memberi tatapan teduh yang tidak kutahu apa maksudnya. Memajukan kepalanya, ia berbisik ditelingaku, "Karena aku masih membutuhkanmu."

Jongin menegakkan dirinya. Aku mendongak memandangnya sembari mengernyit. Detik – detik keheningan yang melanda kami bagaikan seabad. Hingga seutas senyumnya yang terakhir menjadi penutup keheningan ini, disertai dirinya yang berlalu dari hadapanku. Bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup, aku tersadar dan menemukanku tinggal seorang diri dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi – lagi aku berada disini.

Ruang makan.

Dengan Jongin yang berada diujung meja sementara aku berusaha duduk sejauh mungkin darinya. Menghindar dari keinginan yang teramat menggelitik untuk menusuknya dengan pisau _steak_.

Aku mulai bisa menerima keberadaannya disaat makan seperti ini, meski terkadang aku masih jengkel ketika mataku tak sengaja menangkap wajahnya.

Waktu makan malam berlalu dengan cepat. Kami telah menghabiskan sesi makan yang terdiri dari 3 tahap yaitu _appetizer_, _main_-_dish_, dan _desert_. Aku bingung dengan pemikiran para orang kaya. Kenapa pula pada saat makan harus dibagi menjadi 3 seperti itu? Ditambah lagi dalam tiap tahapnya berlaku berbagai macam aturan, alat makan yang digunakan pun dibagi menjadi varian berbeda tergantung pada jenis makanan apa yang kita makan. Konyol.

Kusesap perlahan – lahan segelas _wine_. Salah satu yang kusuka dari waktu ini adalah lidahku sangat dimanjakan dengan berbagai macam makanan dari berbagai belahan dunia yang pastinya belum pernah kucicipi. _Wine _pun termasuk didalamnya. Tuhan memang sungguh adil, dibalik kesengsaraanku aku masih diberi kepuasan dalam memanjakan lidah serta perutku. Ah aku cinta padamu, Tuhan. Semoga engkau cepat mencabut nyawa ayahku yang brengsek dan tidak tahu diri itu. Amin.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucapku memecah keheningan. "Terima kasih makanannya." Sehabis mengucapkan kata tersebut aku bangkit dan keluar ruangan.

Ketika aku tiba diluar ruang makan, aku tak menyadari adanya bahaya yang mengikutiku. Hingga pada jarak antara pintu ruang makan dan posisiku berdiri saat ini yang tak sampai 2 meter, aku merasa tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Mwoya?!" Seruku kaget.

Tiba – tiba aku sudah berada didalam sebuah ruangan lain yang tidak kutahu ruangan apa ini karena tak adanya sumber penerangan. Aku meronta dan melepaskan tanganku yang dicekal oleh entah siapa yang seenaknya menarikku dengan semena – mena.

"Ya! Mwohaneun goya jigeum?!" Tukasku.

Aku terkesiap ketika merasakan hembusan angin hangat didaerah leherku. Astaga. Dalam situasi apa lagi kau menempatkanku, Tuhan?

"Diamlah."

Aku membeku. Suara ini, aku mengenalnya. Tentu saja. aku sangat membenci suara ini.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jongin?" Tanyaku.

Tak mendengar jawaban, melainkan sebuah tawa yang terlantun tepat didepan telingaku, membuatku merinding.

"Berhenti tertawa, idiot, kau membuatku ngeri." Sergahku kasar. "Minggir, bodoh, aku ingin keluar. Aku tidak nyaman berada disini. Seperti buta secara mendadak." Perintahku seraya mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

Jongin bergeming ditempatnya. Aku mengernyit. Mencoba mendorong lagi tubuh Jongin yang baru kusadari begitu dekat dengan tubuhku. Ugh sialan! Beraninya kau berada sedekat ini denganku, Kim Jongin!

"Ya! Kubilang minggir!" Teriakku.

Bulu kudukku benar – benar berdiri kala hembusan angin hangat yang belakangan kutahu adalah napasnya semakin terasa dileherku, bahkan kini napas itu terasa panas. Aku tak ingin membayangkan betapa dekatnya ia denganku kini. Beruntung ruangan ini gelap. Jika tidak sepertinya aku sudah muntah – muntah melihat posisi kami.

"Kau harum." Bisiknya.

Oke ini mulai keterlaluan. Kubunuh kau Kim Jongin!

Mengepalkan tanganku, dan dengan seluruh tenaga yang kumiliki,

BUK

Oh aku berhasil meninju perutnya!

"Akh!"

Teriakan Jongin terlontar bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang menjauh dari tubuhku. Tak ingin berlama – lama, segera kuambil kesempatan tersebut untuk melarikan diri. Saat aku berada diambang pintu dan bermaksud menutup pintu tersebut, aku menoleh padanya.

"Rasakan bogem mentahku Kim Jongin! Semoga perutmu membusuk!" Makiku lantas membanting pintu itu menutup, meninggalkan Kim Jongin seorang diri didalam. Selanjutnya aku membawa kakiku berlari secepat kilat.

Gila! Ini gila! Lain waktu takkan kubiarkan ia melakukan hal itu lagi padaku! Mati kau Kim Jongin jika berani berlaku seperti tadi lagi! Dan ayah, terkutuk kau karena mengirimku ketempat terkutuk ini! Semoga kau cepat mati dan jiwamu membusuk di neraka!

Disisi lain.

Seorang pemuda berkulit kecoklatan tengah terseok – seok berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Anda tidak apa – apa, tuan muda Jongin?" Tanya sebuah suara khawatir yang menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda bernama Jongin itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum. "Nan gwaenchana, Chanyeol."

"Anda terlihat tidak baik." Ucap Chanyeol.

Jongin tertawa geli. "Ini bukan apa – apa. Hanya sebuah masalah kecil yang diakibatkan oleh burung hantu mungil yang manis."

Chanyeol tampak tidak mengerti, namun ia memilih tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan memutuskan untuk membantu tuannya berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Setelah ini kembalilah ketempat Kyungsoo. Aku butuh kau disana untuk mengawasinya agar ia tidak melakukan tindakan yang bodoh." Perintah Jongin.

"Tentu saja, tuan." Sahut Chanyeol mematuhi.

Mereka memasuki kamar Jongin dan Chanyeol membantu tuannya duduk disofa disamping perapian. Jongin mendesah lega dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol.

"Ada lagi yang anda butuhkan?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menuang segelas air ke dalam piala dan meletakkannya di meja.

Jongin menggeleng. "Kau kembali saja ke tempat Kyungsoo."

"Saya mengerti. Saya undur diri, tuan." Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Jongin mengamati sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang sedang berlalu, ketika ia ingat sebuah pesan yang disampaikan padanya.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Jongin.

Chanyeol berhenti dan menoleh. "Ya, tuan? Anda butuh sesuatu?"

"Tetap ditempatmu." Ujar Jongin cepat ketika Chanyeol hendak menghampiri Jongin. Jongin tersenyum dari telinga hingga telinga. "Ada seseorang yang menanyakan keadaanmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya tidak yakin.

Jongin semakin bersemangat. "Ne. Tadi siang ditelepon, ia menyinggung tentang dirimu, yah meski tidak banyak karena ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tetapi dari nada suaranya ia terdengar begitu bersemangat ketika bertanya perihal bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini."

"Jika saya boleh tahu, siapa beliau ini, tuan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan sopan.

Lagi – lagi Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Baekhyun-hyung." Jawab Jongin lugas.

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Ia tampak terperangah.

"Sepertinya ia merindukanmu, Chanyeol." Goda Jongin.

Chanyeol tak melakukan apa pun, tetapi Jongin tahu bahwa orang kepercayaannya itu tengah salah tingkah saat ini. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari kedua tangan Chanyeol yang meremas – remas sisi _tuxedo_-nya.

"Dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan kembali ke Korea." Pancing Jongin.

"Benarkah?" Sahut Chanyeol terlalu cepat.

Jongin menyeringai.

Chanyeol semakin terlihat salah tingkah. "Ah. Maksud saya, senang mendengar tuan Baekhyun akan kembali ke Korea. Beliau pasti mengantongi banyak prestasi dari studinya di Jerman."

Jongin tertawa. "Kau lucu, Chanyeol." Gelinya.

Chanyeol tak menyahut.

"Baiklah, hanya itu, kau boleh pergi."

Chanyeol menunduk sopan. "Saya pergi, tuan." Dan kali ini ia benar – benar keluar dari kamar Jongin.

Jongin menatap pintu yang berayun tertutup. Setelahnya ia berbaring diatas sofa, menatap langit – langit. Senyum manis terkembang dibibirnya. "Do Kyungsoo." Gumamnya, mengelus perutnya dimana cetakan bogem mentah Kyungsoo berada. "Astaga kau sangat menarik."

**Thank's to ^^ :**

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, Kaisooship, Jung Eunhee, exindira, iphechocoluph, Kim Leera, DKS-ZYX, GotchaCode

xuanjiayi3, , Hany Kwan, ChangChang, taufikunn9, penghulu kaisoo,

Leelys Chie Cassiopeia, exobangtan127, khajokyu, Lalala kkamjong,

, Sexy Rose, ArraHyeri2

**- Posted by Han Yoo Ri -**

**Blacksuzushii **

**2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ti Voglio Bene **

**Author : Blacksuzushii**

**Cast :** Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In

**Genre :** Angst, Romance

**Rate : **M || **Lenght** : Chapter 3

**Summary :**

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja eoh?" "Lebih baik kau bunuh aku daripada aku harus menjadi manusia hina macam ini, tuan Kim."

-D.K.S-

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu, Do Kyungsoo."

- K.J.I-

(Ga bisa bikin summary, bad summary but GOOD STORY)

**Note :**

**Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME**

**Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita, ini hanya sebuah ketidak sengajaan ini original my fanfiction**

**.**

"**Just Read and enjoy. I recieve criticsm and sugestion"**

**.**

**.**

Tak pernah terbayang olehku bahwa aku sudah tinggal cukup lama ditempat –yang kusebut neraka – ini. Sudah genap dua minggu aku tinggal dikediaman milik Kim Jongin sejak aku dengan tidak beradab dijual oleh seorang pria keparat berlabel 'ayahku' yang kuharapkan segera mati –harapanku itu masih berlaku hingga sekarang–. Dan yang mengejutkanku adalah diriku yang perlahan – lahan menyesuaikan diri. Meski sering sekali aku masih kesal setengah mati apabila mendengar suara atau melihat wajah Jongin. Rasanya aku ingin sekali mendorong tubuh hitam itu dari Grand Canyon agar tubuhnya hancur berkeping – keping tak bersisa dan sulit teridentifikasi. Oh betapa itu akan menjadi kunci untuk kebebasanku. Namun itu hanya anganku semata. Aku cukup sadar bahwa aku sudah terperangkap disini. Entah aku dapat keluar atau tidak, yang jelas aku tidak akan putus asa untuk meraih kebebasanku dan akan terus mengusik kehidupan Kim Jongin bahkan hingga menghantuinya jika perlu agar ia membebaskanku. Ngomong – ngomong tentang Kim Jongin, ia pergi selama tiga hari belakangan. Chanyeol bilang –tentu saja karena keinginannya sendiri karena aku tidak ingin repot menanyakan keberadaan si hitam Jongin sialan itu– bahwa tuannya tersayang sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis di Namwon. Bagus. Tak usah kembali saja Kim Jongin sialan, kehidupanku jauh lebih baik tanpa adanya dirimu. Celaka saja dalam perjalanan kalau perlu. Ketiadaanmu sangat kuharapkan.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari ketika aku tiba – tiba saja terjaga karena merasakan hawa dingin yang mendadak begitu menusuk. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang dan memeriksa perapian yang meredup, aku menemukan bahwa penyebab suhu yang kian merendah ialah turunnya salju yang mengguyur dari balik jendela. Aku terpana. Aku cepat – cepat menarik kursi dan meletakkannya disamping pintu kaca besar lalu duduk diam memperhatikan salju yang menuruni bumi. Salju pertama dalam musim dingin tahun ini.

Aku memeluk tubuh kecilku yang hanya mengenakan _sweater _seadanya. Aku terlalu malas untuk bangkit dan menghampiri lemari. Wajahku terpantul pucat dipermukaan kaca tersebut. Entah karena ruangan sekarang minim pencahayaan atau karena dinginnya cuaca. Mungkin keduanya. Kupandang lekat – lekat guyuran salju lebat yang pastinya mulai menumpuk diluar. Mendadak aku dihimpit perasaan rindu mendalam. Aku ingat, bahkan tak pernah sekalipun berniat melupakannya, perang salju yang terjadi bertahun – tahun lalu antara aku dan ibu. Ah sialan. Mengingatnya membuat mataku panas. Aku menarik napas dalam – dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, menimbulkan uap yang berlomba – lomba keluar dari mulutku dan menerpa kaca dihadapanku menyebabkannya berembun untuk sejenak. Kujatuhkan kepalaku diatas tempurung lututku, terpejam.

"Eomma. Bogoshipeo jeongmal," bisikku lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Kyungsoo, berhati – hatilah terhadap pijakan anda," pesan Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang menggelegar.

Aku mendelik marah padanya dan berteriak, "Arasseo! Kau cerewet sekali, ish!"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh menanggapiku.

Ugh, ingin sekali aku menarik _earmuff_ dari telingaku dan melemparnya kewajah Chanyeol agar ketampanannya berkurang. Chanyeol memaksaku mengenakannya karena ia tidak ingin aku jatuh sakit. Yang benar saja?! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Astaga! Lagipula aku hanya ingin jalan – jalan diluar dan menikmati salju yang menumpuk tebal dihalaman.

"Lilitkan syal anda dengan benar, tuan Kyungsoo," pesan Chanyeol lagi.

Aku menggeram tertahan dan melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan menginjak bumi sekeras aku bisa. "Aku tidak mau!" tolakku tegas dan membiarkan syal yang diberikan Chanyeol menggantung begitu saja dileherku. "Sudah cukup kau memaksaku memakai ini!" tunjukku dramatis pada _earmuff._

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh. "Algesseumnida," ujarnya geli. "Tapi anda cocok sekali mengenakan itu, terlihat sangat _cute_."

Aku meradang. "Kau benar – benar cari mati, Park Chanyeol sialan," desisku menggertakkan gigi sementara yang kuancam malah tertawa puas. Kurang ajar. Pelayan macam apa dia yang berlaku tidak sopan pada majikannya? Aish semua ini pasti karena tuan mereka yang seorang bedebah.

Aku menarik atensiku dari Chanyeol. Mataku mengembara pada jajaran pohon cemara yang menghiasi halaman belakang kediaman Kim. Seluruhnya tertutupi salju. Sebuah kolam cukup luas yang dihiasi patung air mancur berbentuk pahatan manusia ala pahatan Yunani menimbulkan kilau keperakan dari airnya yang membeku. Segalanya terlihat begitu putih dimataku. Semua ini memberiku kesan seolah aku bukan berada di Korea.

Aku merasa nyaman. Suasananya begitu tenang. Bahkan tak ada angin yang berhembus.

"Kenapa sepi sekali, Chanyeol?" aku bertanya, karena biasanya banyak bedebah lusuh milik Kim Jongin yang berseliweran.

"Beberapa dari mereka pulang ke kampung halaman," jawabnya mengerti dengan pertanyaanku. "Tuan Jongin biasa memberi mereka kesempatan berlibur setiap awal dan akhir Desember untuk bertemu keluarga mereka."

"Dan dia sama sekali tidak menawariku kesempatan menggiurkan tersebut," celetukku geram. "Dasar tukang tindas pilih kasih," cibirku kemudian, jengkel.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapiku.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke kampung halamanmu, eoh?" aku memutar tubuhku pada Chanyeol.

Ia tersenyum simpul. "Saya tidak lagi memiliki keluarga," jawabnya enteng. "Rumah saya sekarang disini."

Aku terbelalak. "Oh. Mian," ucapku pelan, merasa tidak enak.

"Tak apa, saya sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu," ujarnya seraya mengibaskan tangan dengan tidak sabar.

Aku merasa canggung. Tak ingin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, aku kembali berjalan mengelilingi taman ini. Chanyeol masih setia mengekor dibelakangku. Kesunyian yang melanda hanya terpecah oleh suara langkah kami yang terbenam dalam tumpukan salju. Aku masih betah mengitari taman ini karena mereka sangat indah. Hingga pada saat aku merasa darahku sudah mulai membeku, aku memutuskan untuk menghangatkan diriku diperpustakaan.

.

.

.

Suara api yang meretih serta derak pelan dari bara kayu yang terjatuh dalam perapian menjadi latar yang menemani keheninganku diperpustakaan. Sudah hampir 5 jam aku menenggelamkan hidungku pada buku – buku tebal yang kupilih dari rak buku. Saking asyiknya membaca hingga aku tidak sadar aku telah melewatkan makan siangku.

Suara pintu diketuk memecahkan konsentrasiku. Aku menoleh pada pintu. "Masuklah," perintahku.

Pintu terbuka dan menghadirkan sosok tinggi tegap Chanyeol. Ia masuk kedalam dan menunduk singkat padaku. "Anda melewatkan makan siang anda, tuan Kyungsoo," tuturnya langsung pada inti. Khas Chanyeol.

Aku mendengus. Menutup buku dan bangkit. Meregangkan sejenak otot – otot tubuhku yang terasa kaku. "Arasseo," sahutku malas.

"Menu makan siang kali ini _curry ramyeon_, sesuai pesanan anda."

Aku menoleh cepat pada Chanyeol. "Jeongmal?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. "Positiv," katanya.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya! Setelah berminggu – minggu ini perutku dijejali makanan – makanan Eropa yang kebanyakan daging, kentang, dan sayur tanpa nasi, aku bisa memakan menu favorit semua orang Asia: ramyeon! Ah mendengar kata _curry ramyeon_ saja sudah menimbulkan keriukan keras dari perutku.

"Kaja!" ajakku bersemangat pada Chanyeol. Aku langsung menggaet lengan Chanyeol dan menariknya cepat – cepat menuju ruang makan. Sementara ia hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku yang pasti ia anggap kekanakkan.

"Jika anda ingin memakan sesuatu untuk sarapan, makan siang, ataupun makan malam, katakan pada saya, akan saya sampaikan kepada _chef_," pesan Chanyeol padaku.

Aku nyengir lebar. "Arasseo. Ah aku senang sekali," ucapku bersemangat. Aku menoleh pada Chanyeol disampingku dan tersenyum, "Gomawo Chanyeol, kau sangat baik."

Chanyeol menunduk berterima kasih.

"Ngomong – ngomong, tuan Kyungsoo."

"Hm?"

"Tuan muda akan tiba hari ini."

Aku cemberut. "Kenapa cepat sekali?" gerutuku tidak terima. "Seharusnya dia masih lama disana, aku merasa jauh lebih baik tanpa adanya dia."

"Karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai, maka dari itu beliau akan kembali," sahut Chanyeol enteng, mengundang bibirku untuk semakin mengerucut. "Dan sepertinya beliau sengaja bekerja dengan keras kali ini agar beliau cepat kembali."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Kenapa harus begitu? Memangnya apa yang menarik disini baginya hingga si sialan itu cepat – cepat kembali? Aish ia merenggut kesenanganku yang berbahagia dia tidak ada," cerocosku tanpa jeda.

Disampingku Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh arti, yang tentunya tak kusadari.

"Anda keberatan jika mengadakan _tour_ singkat sehabis anda makan siang?" celetuk Chanyeol.

"_Tour_ bagaimana maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Oh, hanya berkeliling mengenal rumah beserta isinya lebih jauh," jelas Chanyeol.

Aku terdiam, menimbang – timbang. Bergulat dengan batinku yang menginginkan segera kekamar dan bergelung didalam selimut yang hangat. Tetapi tawaran Chanyeol pun menggiurkan. Jika aku mengenal rumah ini pasti akan lebih mudah bagiku bersembunyi dari si brengsek itu atau mungkin menemukan celah untuk melarikan diri. Setelah beberapa detik yang menyiksa batinku, akhirnya aku mengatakan,

"Geurae. Aku terima ajakan _tour_-mu."

.

.

.

Jika hari ini matahari bersinar, aku yakin raja siang tersebut semakin condong kebarat dan menyiramkan berkas – berkas cahaya terakhirnya sebelum ia terlelap diperaduannya. Sayangnya hari ini langit begitu kelabu hingga menimbulkan kesan suram yang membuatku mengantuk. Bahkan seluruh lampu di mansion Kim ini hampir tidak ada yang padam. Mataku hampir buta dengan segala cahaya lampu yang terang benderang menusuk mataku. Sialan tak bisakah mereka menyalakan lampu seperlunya?

Aku telah mengelilingi mansion ini bersama Chanyeol selama 1 jam terakhir. Mansion ini bukan main luasnya. Aku harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra memeras otakku untuk menghapal letak ruangan ini dimana dan jalan menuju ruangan tersebut bagaimana. Terkutuk keluarga Kim karena membuat mansion ini seperti labirin.

"Ya!"

Chanyeol berhenti dan menoleh padaku. "Ada apa?"

Aku menunjuk pintu besar diujung koridor. "Kenapa kita melewati ruang itu?" tanyaku. Pasalnya Chanyeol membawa kami menikung kekiri, bukannya menghampiri sebuah pintu besar yang berada diujung koridor.

Chanyeol memandang pintu tersebut dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kumengerti. "Itu bukan ruangan yang penting, tuan Kyungsoo. Lebih baik kita melanjutkan."

Aku mengerutkan keningku heran. "Ya, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanyaku curiga. Lagi – lagi aku menunjuk pintu ganda tersebut. "Ruangan apa itu?"

Chanyeol terlihat menghela napas. "Ruangan yang anda tunjuk hanya sebuah ruang kerja milik tuan Kim," jawabnya.

Oke tuan Kim disini memang memiliki makna ganda yaitu tuan besar Kim atau tuan muda Kim. Namun salahkan otak dangkalku yang menganggap ruangan itu milik si brengsek Kim Jongin.

"Milik Jongin? Bagus."

"Tuan Kyungsoo!"

Aku tak menghiraukan teguran Chanyeol dan melesat cepat menuju ruang kerja diujung koridor. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menarikku, aku segera membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya.

Kesan pertama yang kudapat dari ruang kerja tersebut adalah dingin. Pencahayaannya redup dan terkesan tidak pernah disentuh. Ada satu kursi besar dibalik meja kerja tepat bersebrangan dengan pintu. Beberapa sofa resmi disalah satu sisi sementara disisi yang lain terdapat beberapa sofa yang lebih santai. Terdapat jajaran rak buku disalah satu sudut. Namun yang menarik perhatianku bukanlah itu semua. Ialah sebuah pigura emas besar yang tergantung tepat diatas perapian. Bahkan, terdapat banyak sekali potret lengkap keluarga Kim yang terbingkai baik itu dalam pigura besar yang tergantung didinding maupun dalam pigura kecil yang berjajar diatas meja. Aku menghampiri perapian dan mendongak agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Aku terlonjak ketika sekelilingku terasa lebih terang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol-lah yang menyalakan lampu.

"Apa itu, ayah dan ibu Jongin?" aku bertanya.

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab. Ia menghampiriku dan berhenti tepat disisiku. Kedua matanya terlihat menatap lekat pigura tersebut. Selanjutnya senyum kesedihan tersungging dibibirnya. "Ya. Mereka adalah orang tua tuan muda," jawabnya.

Kami terdiam. Menenggelamkan diri dalam hening selama beberapa saat. Aku memperhatikan ketiga sosok dalam pigura tersebut. Dan mataku jatuh pada sosok pemuda yang terlihat masih begitu muda. Kuterka saat itu ia masih remaja belasan tahun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kekanakkan. Kemudian mataku melayang pada sosok pria dewasa yang berdiri tegap dengan gagah. Pastilah ia almarhum kepala keluarga Kim.

Aku melirik pada Chanyeol. "Sudah berapa tahun, tuan besar Kim meninggal?" tanyaku hati – hati.

"Sekitar 10 tahun."

Aku melotot dan menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Sudah selama itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Ia mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Sudah selama itu."

Aku kembali melihat pigura tersebut, dan mengamati sosok wanita cantik yang pasti adalah nyonya Kim. Ingin sekali aku bertanya tentang dirinya. Tetapi aku ingat jika Chanyeol menolak memberitahuku beberapa waktu lalu. Maka dari itu aku memilih bertanya, "Apa ruangan ini tidak pernah dikunjungi?"

Lagi – lagi Chanyeol tersenyum sedih. "Sudah lama memang, ruangan ini menerima pengunjung resmi terakhirnya."

"Wae?"

"Berbagai macam alasan."

Aku manyun. Jawabannya sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Dan mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin menjelaskan secara rinci membuatku frustasi dan merasa amat kesal. Aku yakin 100% dia hanya akan menjawab 'silakan anda tanyakan sendiri pada tuan muda, saya tidak berhak'. Dasar sialan!

Aku mendengus. "Ayo keluar," ajakku. "Kita masih belum selesai 'kan?"

Seolah tersadar dari trans, Chanyeol terlonjak. "Oh. Ya. Anda benar."

Aku mengikuti Chanyeol yang lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan. Sekali lagi aku melirik pada pigura besar tersebut sebelum aku benar – benar beranjak keluar. Ketika aku sudah berada diluar, Chanyeol menutup pintu ganda tersebut. Ia menegakkan diri begitu berhadapan denganku disertai wajah yang lebih cerah dibanding tadi. "So, shall we?"

Aku mencibir. "Gunakan bahasa Korea dengan baik dan benar," ketusku.

Ia tertawa kecil.

Selama 30 menit berikutnya Chanyeol mengajakku berkeliling lagi. Ia menjelaskan ruangan – ruangan yang kami temui dan sebisa mungkin aku menghapalnya. Mati – matian aku berusaha mengingat – ingat jalur untuk menuju ruangan satu dan ruangan lain. Benar – benar kukutuk keluarga Kim ini karena membuat kepalaku pusing dan mataku berkunang – kunang.

"Tuan Kyungsoo, tuan muda mengatakan bahwa beliau-lah yang akan membelikan anda tteokbeokki."

"Mwo? Bagaimana dia bisa- Ya. Kau memberitahunya?" tanyaku, memicingkan mata curiga. Ketika makan siang aku memberitahu Chanyeol jika aku menginginkan _snack_ tersebut. Tetapi karena bahan – bahan untuk membuatnya tak ada, ia menjanjikan akan membelikannya untukku. Sepertinya ketika aku tidak sadar, ia menghubungi Jongin perihal hal ini.

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Namun aku tahu dari senyumnya bahwa perkiraanku tidak salah.

Aku berhenti melangkah dan menunjuk dramatis pada Chanyeol. "YA! Neo imma!" makiku. "Aku memintanya padamu, bukan pada si brengsek tuanmu itu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tidak masalah, tuan. Saya yakin tuan muda pasti senang sekali bisa membantu anda," katanya santai.

"Pengkhianat!" seruku histeris. "Aku tidak mau lagi percaya padamu!" Aku berbalik dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Tuan Kyungsoo! _Tour _kita belum selesai!" serunya ceria.

Aku menahan geramanku dan berbalik. Dengan sengit aku mengacungkan jari tengahku padanya yang malah semakin terkekeh. "Makan ini! Aku tidak berselera!" Dan dengan itu aku kembali kekamar dengan perasaan kesal luar biasa.

Baik tuan dan pelayannya sama – sama sialan! Argh keterlaluan! Lihat saja Kim Jongin, aku akan menginjak – injak tteokbeokki yang kau beli!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berparas manis itu tengah jatuh terlelap dalam buaian alam mimpinya. Seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus kelambu tebal nan hangat yang melindunginya dari sengatan udara musim dingin yang menggigit. Sejumput rambut hitamnya yang halus menyembul dari tepi kelambu. Satu – satunya bagian dari dirinya yang tampak. Tubuh itu naik dan turun perlahan sesuai irama pernapasannya. Sepertinya ia benar – benar telah jatuh seutuhnya dalam pelukan sang bunga tidur. Terbukti dari ia yang sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar.

Pintu kayu berpelitur mengkilat tersebut terbuka perlahan, seakan seseorang yang membuka pintu tersebut bertindak begitu hati – hati dengan harapan tidak mengusik tidur sang empunya kamar. Sebuah kepala berambut hitam kecoklatan muncul dari balik pintu. Kepala milik Kim Jongin. Pemuda itu segera memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya kedalam kamar lantas menutup pelan – pelan pintu dibelakangnya. Disalah satu tangannya terdapat sebuah bungkusan dalam kantong plastik hitam. Ia memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang sedang terlelap begitu damai dan tanpa perlu disuruh ia membentangkan senyumnya melihat hal tersebut. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang. Ketika sampai ditepi ranjang, hati – hati ia meletakkan bungkusan tersebut dimeja nakas. Kemudian ia terdiam. Kedua mata tajamnya menatap lekat – lekat sosok Kyungsoo yang hanya menampakkan sejumput rambutnya. Kembali ia tersenyum, dan dengan perlahan, Jongin menarik kelambu merah yang membungkus hampir seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo hingga wajah manis pemuda tersebut terlihat. Jongin tertegun. Ia duduk ditepi ranjang Kyungsoo dan mulai larut dalam kegiatannya memandangi wajah manis tersebut. Wajah putih dan mulus dihadapannya begitu tenang dan damai. Menimbulkan kesan hangat yang tiba – tiba merasuki relung hati Jongin. Dengan sayang, Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan menyisir poni Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya.

"Kau terlihat begini manis jika tenang seperti ini," ujar Jongin pelan.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah manis itu lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mengamati wajah seseorang akan terasa begini menenangkan. Bahkan senyumnya terus terbentang sejak tadi. Jongin merendahkan tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo. Ia mengarahkan hidungnya kearah kepala berambut hitam milik Kyungsoo, mengendus aroma yang pernah ia hirup tempo hari dan berhasil membuatnya mabuk dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik. Jongin tidak memikirkan bagaimana dirinya yang terlihat seperti maniak saat ini. Dia masa bodoh dengan itu. Menikmati aroma yang sangat harum dari tubuh Kyungsoo jauh lebih penting. Sepertinya Jongin terlena sedemikian rupa dengan kegiatannya, ia bahkan merendahkan hidungnya kewajah Kyungoo, membuat ujung hidungnya bersinggungan dengan kulit wajah Kyungsoo yang terasa halus. Jongin semakin terlena. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya kini turut membelai wajah Kyungsoo. Oh ia ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria memiliki kulit yang begini halus? Jongin membuka matanya dan mendapati wajahnya kini sedang berhadapan dengan wajah Kyungsoo, dengan jarak yang tak bisa dibilang jauh, sangat dekat malah. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Jongin melotot. Melainkan wajah dibawahnya itu juga balas memandang dirinya dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang telah terbuka lebar menyorotkan kesan horor.

"Huwaaaaaaa!"

Teriakan merdu tersebut berasal dari Kyungsoo yang dengan cepat menampar wajah Jongin keras – keras hingga pemuda tersebut jatuh dari ranjang. Kyungsoo cepat – cepat bangun dan memberi jarak sejauh mungkin antara dirinya dengan Jongin.

"YA IMMA!" teriak Kyungsoo kalut. Pupil matanya membesar dan bergetar akibat terkejut, takut, dan marah pada saat bersamaan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!"

Jongin tak menggubris teriakan Kyungsoo dan sibuk mengaduh kesakitan dibawah sana. Tangannya mengelus pipi kanannya yang terasa perih dan pedas akibat tamparan sekuat tenaga yang dilayangkan Kyungsoo. Beruntung ia hanya merasakan pipinya berdenyut – denyut, bukannya rahang yang copot. Jongin berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo yang berada disudut kepala tempat tidur sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut sementara tangan kanannya melayang diudara: menggenggam gelas yang siap ia lempar kapan saja apabila Jongin melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?" tanya Jongin, berjengit ketika ia menggerakkan rahangnya untuk berbicara.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" lagi – lagi Kyungsoo berteriak, dengan histeris kali ini. "Apa kau tadi sedang-"

"Jangan salah paham," potong Jongin tegas. "Aku tak melakukan apapun yang kau pikir aku lakukan."

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu berada tepat diatas wajahku, eoh?!" tuntut Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Hanya mengagumimu," jawabnya enteng, yang mengundang Kyungsoo untuk menganga. "Kau benar – benar manis ketika sedang tertidur seperti tadi."

"Ya, kau ingin kubunuh? Jangan bercanda! Dengan posisimu itu kau jelas menunjukkan bahwa kau pasti melakukan hal – hal negativ padaku, iya kan? Mengaku sajalah, sialan!"

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia bungkam. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia melihat Jongin balas berteriak padanya. "Kenapa kau berteriak dan terlihat marah?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, merengut tidak terima.

Jongin mendelik tajam, berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mengkeret namun dengan berani ia tetap mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam gelas diudara. Jongin menghela napas. Ia mundur kebelakang dan duduk disofa, memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo menatap aneh pada Jongin. "Ya, kau kenapa?"

"Bisa tolong kau tenang sejenak? Aku agak lelah," pinta Jongin final.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Matanya awas mengamati Jongin yang memang terlihat lelah. Perlahan Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya. Ia berpikir bahwa Jongin tidak berbahaya saat ini. Ia juga membebaskan tubuhnya yang sengaja ia belit dengan kelambu. Beberapa menit berlalu dan keheningan masih menguasai mereka. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin masih terpejam. Apa ia tertidur?

"Ya. Kau tidur?" Kyungsoo menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Tidak," jawab Jongin pelan.

Suasana hening kembali.

Kyungsoo mengigit – gigit bibirnya sembari matanya melanglang buana. Ia meremas – remas gelas ditangannya, kemudian ia kembali pada Jongin yang masih setia terpejam. Kyungsoo menunduk. Perang batik bergejolak dalam dirinya: tentang apakah ia harus memberi Jongin segelas air atau tidak. Setelah ia bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya sisi kemanusiaannya menang. Kyungsoo menyibak kelambu dan menuruni ranjang. Ia meraih sebuah teko dari nakas disisinya dan menuangkan air kedalam gelas digenggamannya. Dengan langkah diseret seolah ia enggan dan terpaksa, Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang benar – benar terlihat lelah dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Ya Kim Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuka matanya dan mendongak. Ia melayangkan tatapan bertanyanya. Detik selanjutnya ia agak terkejut ketika tangan Kyungsoo terulur kedepan wajahnya dengan segelas air. Jongin tersenyum senang. "Gomawo." Ia menerima gelas pemberian Kyungsoo dan segera meneguk isinya perlahan – lahan.

Kyungsoo sendiri memilih duduk disofa yang lain dan memperhatikan Jongin. Ia hanya diam selama Jongin menghabiskan airnya hingga Jongin menaruh gelas tersebut dimeja.

"Ada yang salah denganku?"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Cepat – cepat ia berpaling. "Ani," jawabnya singkat.

Jongin tertawa tanpa suara. Ia mengamati penampilan Kyungsoo yang terbalut sepasang piyama putih bersih. Pilihan yang salah. Karena bagi Jongin hal itu justru membuat Kyungsoo terlihat semakin bersinar dan ditakutkan akan membuat mata Jongin buta.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusikmu," tutur Jongin menyesal. "Aku hanya berniat menaruh tteokbeokki pesananmu. Tetapi aku tertahan." Jongin diam. Ia memilih melihat Kyungsoo yang balas melihatnya. Jongin tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tertahan oleh sosok manismu yang sangat harum."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, menatap datar pada Jongin. "Apa kau sedang merayuku?"

Jongin tertawa. "Tidak, tidak. Aku sedang memujimu," koreksinya. "Kau menarik. Sungguh."

Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia malas mendengar segala omong kosong dari Jongin. "Kau sudah selesai? Lebih baik kau kembali dan istirahat dikamarmu," perintahnya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Jongin penuh harap.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menganggapnya seperti itu?!" seru Kyungsoo kesal.

"Baiklah. Mian. Tetapi berharap sedikit tak masalah 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mendelik berbahaya pada Jongin dan hanya ditanggapi kekehan dari pemuda berkulit coklat tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menjadi cerewet seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Jongin tersenyum misterius. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia memang berharap pertanyaan seperti ini terlontar dari Kyungsoo. "Yah, aku sudah memikirkannya."

"Wow kejutan," cibir Kyungsoo sinis.

Jongin tak mendengarkan Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah banyak merenung dan berpikir selama aku berada di Namwon," lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo berdecak tidak sabar, "Bisa kau tidak berbelit – belit?"

Lagi – lagi Jongin tak mendengarkan Kyungsoo. "Dan pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan sebuah pemikiran yang seharusnya sudah kulakukan sejak kau berada disini pertama kali."

Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu siapa pemilik rumah ini?"

Kyungsoo terlongo. Apa yang sedang terjadi pada si brengsek didepannya ini? Namun meski begitu Kyungsoo tetap menjawab. "Kau," jawabnya perlahan.

""Dan kau jelas tahu 'kan siapa pemilik perusahaan eksport impor yang saat ini sedang naik daun?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas."Kau. Ya, jika kau hanya ingin pamer-"

"Terakhir," potong Jongin. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam dan begitu lekat, berhasil membuat yang ditatap menciut. Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Kau tahu bukan siapa pemimpin dari ribuan tenaga kerja yang bekerja padanya?"

Perasaan Kyungsoo tidak enak. Ia memandang was – was pada Jongin. "Kau," bisiknya.

"Tepat," sahut Jongin puas. "Dan karena itulah, aku, mulai saat ini, akan menunjukkan padamu siapa yang berkuasa disini."

Kyungsoo melotot. "M-mwo? Musun soriya?"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya sembari tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat gemas melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo dengan kedua matanya yang membulat terkejut. Oh ia akan sangat menikmati permainannya kali ini. Ia meletakknya sikunya dilengan sofa kemudian menumpukkan wajahnya diatas tangannya. "Kau paham maksudku, Soo."

"Soo?" seru Kyungsoo, tidak terima namanya diubah sesuka hati. Apalagi oleh orang yang begitu dibencinya. "Neo-"

Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika Jongin tiba – tiba berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo yang terkejut tidak sempat melarikan diri atau setidaknya mempersiapkan diri untuk menghajar Jongin. Maka disinilah ia kini: merasa terpojok dengan kedua lengan Jongin yang bertumpu dikanan kiri wajahnya. Mata bulatnya melotot penuh horor akan sikap tak terduga Jongin yang sedang dilakukannya. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar meneguk salivanya kasar ketika senyum Jongin yang terkesan kurang ajar mampir dalam penglihatannya. Jangan lupakan bahwa wajah itu berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Sial kenapa aku jadi lemah begini?! Rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kurang ajar kau Kim Jongin! Berani benar kau berada begini dekat denganku!

Jongin terkekeh. Ia sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo dan berbisik, "Kau benar – benar manis dilihat sedekat ini, Soo."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa melotot tanpa tindakan berarti. Semua ini terlalu tiba – tiba baginya.

Jongin tertawa untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum menegakkan diri dan berdiri tegap dihadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjengit ketika sapuan halus tangan Jongin mampir dikepalanya.

"Ingat bahwa akulah yang dominan sekarang," ucap Jongin selembut beledu, namun terdengar seperti bisikan kematian ditelinga Kyungsoo. Setelah berucap demikian ia berlalu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri yang masih dilanda _shock_.

Kyungsoo mengerjap ketika pintu kamarnya terbanting menutup. Dengan pandangan kosong, Kyungsoo melayangkan kakinya dan menendang meja dihadapannya. Ia meraih bantal sofa disisinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal tersebut. Berteriak – teriak seperti orang gila serta meluncurkan makian – makian tidak beradab tentang Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo melempar bantal tersebut jauh entah kesudut mana ruangan kamarnya. Napasnya tersengal – sengal, wajahnya memerah. Rupanya lahar emosinya sudah meluap dan memercikkan api kemana – mana.

"Brengsek kau, Kim Jongin," desisnya kesal. "Kau pikir aku akan takut padamu, eoh, iblis? Jangan bercanda," Kyungsoo mendecih.

Karena iblis yang sebenarnya kini sudah muncul, aku tidak akan tanggung – tanggung lagi padamu, Kim Jongin keparat! Teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Sementara itu diluar kamar Kyungsoo. Jongin yang ternyata belum pergi dan mendengar amukan Kyungsoo, tertawa tanpa suara. Sesungguhnya Jongin hanya setengah hati melontarkan kalimat ancaman seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Kyungsoo. Mungkin dirinya memang keterlaluan, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia-lah yang memulai semua ini. Dan Kyungsoo terlanjur memakan mentah – mentah ancaman Jongin. Jongin yakin Kyungsoo mulai menyusun strateginya didalam kamar saat ini, maka dari itu ia pun tidak akan main – main.

Jongin mulai berjalan menjauh dengan senyum yang setia membentang. "Permainan baru saja dimulai, Soo. Akan benar – benar kutunjukkan padamu siapa yang berkuasa disini."

**-TBC-**

**Posted by Han Yoo Ri **

**2014**

**[Han Yoo Ri corner]**

**Berhubung saya yang mempost ff ini saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian. Sebelumnya saya dan Blacksuzushii sunbaenim mengucapkan banyak terimakasih atas respon kalian semua terhadap FF ini ^^**

**Apa motif Jong In beli Kyungsoo?**

**Jawaban : Belum tau, nanti akan terjawab sejalan dengan berjalannya ff ini jadi tetap menunggu kelanjutan ff ini yah ^^**

**Kenapa Kyung disini kok kasar dan bengis banget yah?**

**Jawaban : Tuntutan alur cerita ^^v**

**Sebenarnya Jong In baik atau jahat sih? Kok dia berasa lebih kalah dari Kyung?**

**Jawaban : Ehmmm benarkah? Apakah di Chap ini juga menyatakan demikian? ^^**

**Apakah akan ada Chanbaek moment? Apakah ini official couple?**

**Jawaban : Ada ga chanbaeknya? Mian yah belum ada untuk chap ini ternyata ^^ ini tergantung kebijakan author. Semoga tetap setia menunggu dan menunggu moment mereka.**

**NC-nya mana kok ga nongol-nongol?**

**Jawaban : Hm... M disini masih menggambarkan kasar pada kata" yang digunakan dalam FF ini, untuk mengenai NC itu kebijakan sunbaenim. Tapi jangan khawatir karena Blacksuzushii sunbaenim itu SPESIALIS RATE M ASLI ^^**

**Kenapa Ffnya pendek banget padahal seru?**

**Jawaban : Mian kalo kependekan. Apakah sekarang masih kependekan?  
Maaf yah itu semua tergantung Blacksuzushii sunbaenim, aku tidak bisa memanjangkan sendiri #bow**

**-KKEUT-**

**Sampai bertemu di next chap ~~~~ Pai Pai...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ti Voglio Bene **

**Author : Blacksuzushii**

**Cast :** Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In

**Genre :** Angst, Romance

**Rate : **M || **Lenght** : Chapter 4

**Summary :**

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja eoh?" "Lebih baik kau bunuh aku daripada aku harus menjadi manusia hina macam ini, tuan Kim."

-D.K.S-

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu, Do Kyungsoo."

- K.J.I-

(Ga bisa bikin summary, bad summary but GOOD STORY)

**Note :**

**Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME**

**Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita, ini hanya sebuah ketidak sengajaan ini original my fanfiction**

**.**

**"****Just Read and enjoy. I recieve criticsm and sugestion"**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Chap 3**

_"__Ingat bahwa akulah yang dominan sekarang," ucap Jongin selembut beledu, namun terdengar seperti bisikan kematian ditelinga Kyungsoo. Setelah berucap demikian ia berlalu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri yang masih dilanda shock._

_Kyungsoo mengerjap ketika pintu kamarnya terbanting menutup. Dengan pandangan kosong, Kyungsoo melayangkan kakinya dan menendang meja dihadapannya. Ia meraih bantal sofa disisinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal tersebut. Berteriak – teriak seperti orang gila serta meluncurkan makian – makian tidak beradab tentang Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo melempar bantal tersebut jauh entah kesudut mana ruangan kamarnya. Napasnya tersengal – sengal, wajahnya memerah. Rupanya lahar emosinya sudah meluap dan memercikkan api kemana – mana._

_"__Brengsek kau, Kim Jongin," desisnya kesal. "Kau pikir aku akan takut padamu, eoh, iblis? Jangan bercanda," Kyungsoo mendecih._

_Karena iblis yang sebenarnya kini sudah muncul, aku tidak akan tanggung – tanggung lagi padamu, Kim Jongin keparat! Teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati._

_Sementara itu diluar kamar Kyungsoo. Jongin yang ternyata belum pergi dan mendengar amukan Kyungsoo, tertawa tanpa suara. Sesungguhnya Jongin hanya setengah hati melontarkan kalimat ancaman seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Kyungsoo. Mungkin dirinya memang keterlaluan, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia-lah yang memulai semua ini. Dan Kyungsoo terlanjur memakan mentah – mentah ancaman Jongin. Jongin yakin Kyungsoo mulai menyusun strateginya didalam kamar saat ini, maka dari itu ia pun tidak akan main – main._

_Jongin mulai berjalan menjauh dengan senyum yang setia membentang. "Permainan baru saja dimulai, Soo. Akan benar – benar kutunjukkan padamu siapa yang berkuasa disini."_

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

Rupanya selama ini Kim Jongin menyembunyikan sosok aslinya. Aku baru menyadarinya, ketika selama seminggu berikutnya, setelah dia memberi ancamannya, dia benar – benar melaksanakan ancamannya tersebut perihal dialah yang berkuasa disini. Dan dia tidak main – main akan ucapannya tersebut. Demi Tuhan bunuh ayahku sekarang juga.

Permainannya dimulai dan hal itu membuatku keki setengah mati. Aku sudah kehabisan akal dalam menghadapinya. Aku tidak salah menyebutnya sebagai iblis, karena ia memang benar – benar sesosok iblis jahanam yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng lugunya yang memuakkan. Seluruh perilakunya sukses membuatku menyemburkan laharku berkali – kali. Jongin amat pandai dalam memancingku untuk meledak dan menyemprotkan sumpah serapahku yang hanya dianggap angin lalu olehnya. Penderitaanku tidak berakhir sampai disitu. Aku ingat saat dua hari yang lalu dirinya tiba – tiba masuk kedalam kamar mandi dimana aku sedang berendam di dalam _bathup_. Hal tersebut sukses membuatku berteriak murka dan melemparinya botol sampo dan sabun dengan membabi-buta. Namun ia hanya terkekeh dan berkelit. Tubuhku menggelegak dipenuhi amarah ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat nistanya yang terucap santai sebelum berlalu meninggalkanku sambil terkekeh,

"Kau terlalu kurus, Soo. Ingatkan aku untuk memaksamu menjejalkan berbagai macam makanan sebagai asupanmu. Tapi ngomong – ngomong, _nice body_, Soo. Dan kulitmu bagus."

Hal demikian berhasil membuatku berteriak. "BAJINGAN KAU KIM JONGIN! TULIS DALAM AGENDAMU BAHWA MALAM INI AKU AKAN BERKUNJUNG KE KAMARMU UNTUK MEMBANTAIMU!"

Oke. Itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kenakalan seorang bocah iblis bernama Kim Jongin yang entah sejak kapan kegiatan itu sepertinya menjadi kegiatan favorit iblis tersebut. Aku sudah terlalu muak untuk mengingat kembali seluruh siksaannya yang dilimpahkan padaku. Apa salahku padanya hah?! Kurang ajar! Kumohon Tuhan, tambahkan namanya kedalam daftar nama – nama manusia yang akan kau cabut nyawanya. Dan kumohon agar Kau segera mempercepat proses pengambilan nyawanya setelah ayahku. Amin.

.

.

.

Mataku menyorot keji kearah ranjangku dimana kini diatasnya terdapat seonggok makhluk, ah tidak, iblis tak berguna yang sedang berbaring sambil memainkan _smartphone_-nya. Kugertakkan gigiku, menelan sumpah serapahku yang hampir membuncah keluar. Sekembalinya aku dari mengambil beberapa buku diperpustakaan dan menemukan iblis ini diatas ranjangku? Baik Kim Jongin keparat, kau berhasil menyulut api di dalam tubuhku. Tanganku yang masih menggenggam pegangan pintu, segera membuka pintu kamarku lebih lebar. "Ya. Keluar," perintahku pelan diantara rahangku yang mengatup.

Jongin tak menghiraukanku dan tetap fokus pada _gadget_-nya.

Aku menggeram kentara dan memutuskan untuk membanting pintu menutup lantas menghampiri Jongin yang menunjukkan sikap seolah aku tak ada disini.

"Neo. Nawa," desisku.

Terlihat pergerakkan dari Jongin. Mataku melotot ketika mendapatinya ternyata hanya berguling membelakangiku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera naik ke atas kasur dan berlutut seraya berusaha keras mendorong tubuhnya untuk menyingkir.

"Bangun dari ranjangku!" seruku terengah karena tubuhnya berat dan sama sekali tak terusik dengan paksaan dorongan tanganku.

Aku mendengar Jongin tertawa kecil. Ia menoleh kearahku dengan senyumannya. "Kau yakin sedang mendorongku, Soo?"

"Hentikan memanggilku seperti itu!" jeritku, masih tak patah arang untuk membuatnya terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka? Padahal terdengar begitu manis saat kuucapkan, Soo," katanya.

Aku meradang. Tak kehabisan akal, aku mengganti usaha tanganku dengan kedua kakiku dan mulai mendorong – dorong punggungnya. "Ka~!"

Seringaian terpampang dibibir Jongin. Detik berikutnya aku terkesiap kala Jongin bangun dari posisinya berbaring dan duduk lantas meraih kedua kakiku lalu mengangkatnya keatas. Aku memekik kaget ketika aku telah berbaring di kasur dengan kedua kakiku yang tergantung diudara namun berada dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

Jongin hanya membalas 'sapaan manis'-ku, yang ia katakan untuk mengganti kata 'kegiatan menyumpah'-ku, dengan tersenyum.

Aku meronta. "Lepaskan aku, Kim Jongin," perintahku.

"Apa yang akan kudapatkan jika aku melepaskanmu?" Jongin bertanya.

Kutautkan kedua alisku heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin menatapku dari atas dengan sorot tajam yang selalu sukses membuatku merasa seakan ia tengah meng-X-ray seluruh tubuhku. Aku merasa terintimidasi. Brengsek kau, Kim.

"Kau akan memberikanku apa jika aku melepaskanmu?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Aku mendengus tidak suka. Kembali kugerakkan kedua kakiku berusaha bebas. Sial ia memeluk kakiku erat sekali! "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa – apa dariku," sergahku jengkel.

Jongin tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau yakin?" suaranya rendah ketika ia bertanya kali ini.

Meski aku merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan yang menguar dari tubuhnya, tetapi dengan berani aku membalas, "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun!"

"Pilihanmu kurang bijaksana."

"Hyaaa!"

Aku terkejut. Sangat. Setengah mati malah, ketika Jongin bergerak tiba – tiba. Ia membuka kedua kakiku dan langsung menaruh tubuhnya diantara kedua kakiku yang terbuka dan berada dalam tawanan tangan Jongin yang menahan mereka untuk tidak jatuh di kasur. Tubuhnya melandai diatas tubuhku, mengunci ruang gerakku. Aku merasa sesak karena bobot tubuhnya diatas tubuhku. Mataku melotot ngeri pada saat Jongin mencondongkan wajahnya kearah wajahku. Otakku macet mendapati wajah menyebalkan itu kini berada tepat diatasku, berada teramat dekat dengan wajahku, memberikan tatapan intensnya yang begitu dalam dan berhasil mengundangku untuk meneguk salivaku tanpa sadar. Aku juga tak sadar bahwa aku menahan napas saat Jongin mengarahkan hidungnya kerambutku dan mengendusnya. Aku serasa ingin mati begitu hidung Jongin berada dileherku. Bisa kudengar hembusan serta endusan napasnya yang menerpa kulit leherku. Ambil nyawaku sekarang, Tuhan! Selamat Kim Jongin, karena untuk pertama kalinya kau berhasil membuatku memohon pada-Nya untuk merenggut kehidupanku!

Pemuda diatasku mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku lama, penuh minat. Sesaat aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas ketika dua manik kelam itu menghujam tepat kedalam manik mataku. Rasanya seperti tersedot kedalam lubang hitam yang tak berujung. Aku melihatnya tersenyum manis hingga menampilkan barisan giginya. Apa tadi aku bilang manis? Oh sial.

"Ini cukup untuk imbalan yang kudapat karena melepaskanmu," katanya rendah. "Kau sama harum seperti sebelum – sebelumnya." Ia mengamatiku sebentar kemudian bangkit dari atas tubuhku.

Suara per kasur yang berderit menandakan bahwa Jongin tengah menuruni ranjang. Sementara aku? Aku masih berusaha menyusun kembali kewarasanku yang tercecer. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Jongin sedang menuang air kedalam gelas. Perlahan aku terduduk namun mataku masih menancap pada sosok Jongin.

Merasa dipandangi, Jongin menghentikan jalannya menuju pintu kamar lalu berbalik padaku. "Kau tidak sedang berpikir bahwa kau mulai tertarik padaku, 'kan?" tanyanya penuh dengan kepercayaan diri yang menggugah seleraku untuk mencabik wajah nista tersebut.

Aku berdecih ketika sudah kembali dari kekalutan. "Maumu," cibirku sinis.

"Kau yakin?" Jongin tersenyum meremehkan. "Bagaimana jika sekarang kita berkencan untuk membuktikan bahwa ucapanku pasti akan benar?"

Emosi yang sempat padam kini kembali membumbung diudara. Aku menyambar bantal disampingku kemudian melemparkannya kuat – kuat kearah Jongin. Aku cukup puas melihat bantal tersebut menghantam wajahnya. "Dalam mimpimu, sialan!" sahutku pedas.

Kekehan terlantun dari mulut Jongin. Ia membungkuk untuk memungut bantal yang jatuh didekat kakinya dan meletakkan bantal tersebut disofa. "Jangan sampai menyesali perkataanmu kelak, Soo," ujarnya sebelum menyambung langkah menuju pintu.

"Kau cari mati!" amukku murka. Aku segera meraih dan melepas sepatu kets-ku lantas melayangkannya kearah pintu tepat ketika pintu kamarku terbanting menutup. "Argh michigetda!"

Pintu kembali membuka dan memunculkan sebagian tubuh Jongin dibaliknya

"Jangan lupa turun untuk makan malammu, Soo," pesan Jongin sebelum ia kembali menutup pintu dan benar – benar meninggalkan kamarku.

Kujatuhkan tubuhku diranjang. Aku bergerak – gerak absurd –menendang udara, memukul kasur, meninju udara– di atas kasur untuk menyalurkan rasa kesalku pada Jongin. "Aish sialan," umpatku pelan. Aku memijit pelipisku untuk menepis sedikit rasa pening akibat ulah iblis jahanam tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soo."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

Jongin terkekeh geli.

"Dan berhenti mengikutiku, Kim Jongin, demi Tuhan!" Kyungsoo berbalik kearah Jongin yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Ia jengkel hingga ke tulang melihat Jongin langsung berdiri dari kursinya sehabis mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dan memutuskan untuk membuntuti Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

"Wae? Ini rumahku, 'kan?" sahutnya santai dengan wajah lugunya yang sangat sempurna. Sementara Kyungsoo mengutuk dalam hati mengakui bahwa fakta tersebut tidak salah.

Ya Kim Jongin, rumah ini memang milikmu dan kau bebas menjelajahi rumahmu sendiri. Tapi haruskah kau mengikuti pemuda manis ini?

Jongin tersenyum. Ia buru – buru mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo dan menoleh –agak menunduk– agar bisa menatap wajah manis tersebut. "Keberatan jika kau berkunjung sebentar ke kamarku?"

Kyungsoo mendelik. "Apakah aku memiliki alasan untuk menyetujuimu? Jawabannya tidak," sahut Kyungoo pedas.

"Ayolah, Soo," bujuk Jongin sembari tersenyum, masih merendengi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mempercepat laju kakinya dan mengatupkan rahangnya rapat – rapat. Tak mau repot untuk sekedar mengeluarkan sedikit suaranya untuk iblis keparat disisinya.

"Kita bisa bermain di kamarku, Soo."

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada Jongin. Ia melempar pandangan jijik pada pemuda berkulit coklat tersebut. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'bermain' hah?" tanya Kyungsoo hati – hati.

Jongin tersenyum tenang dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Mwohani?" seru Kyungsoo was – was karena Jongin semakin mendekatinya, menggiring dirinya ke arah dinding.

"Untuk mengusir rasa bosan, Soo. Kau tertarik dengan sebuah permainan?" Jongin berhasil menyudutkan Kyungsoo, menghimpit lebih tepatnya, di dinding. Oh ia sangat menikmati saat dimana wajah manis ini berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Jangan lupakan aromanya yang tidak pernah gagal memporak–porandakan kewarasan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendadak dilanda kegugupan luar biasa, entah kenapa. Meski demikian ia tak gentar dan membalas sorot mata teduh namun tajam yang tengah Jongin layangkan padanya saat ini. "Menyingkir sebelum aku meremukkan tulangmu, brengsek," ancam Kyungsoo sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Oh aku tidak sabar menantikannya," katanya sambil memandang remeh Kyungsoo.

Darah dalam tubuh Kyungsoo mendidih. Ia segera melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Jongin. Namun ia tak menduga, sama sekali tak terlintas dipikirannya malah, ketika Jongin bergerak lebih cepat dan menangkap tangannya lantas meletakkan tangan Kyungsoo diatas kepalanya. Menahannya di dinding dengan cengkramannya yang kuat.

Oke, Kyungsoo mulai tidak nyaman dan ia memandang gugup pada Jongin. Sementara Jongin sendiri terlihat amat menikmati posisinya yang seolah berkuasa atas Kyungsoo. Pemuda tampan itu menyeringai lalu mencondongkan wajahnya ketelinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bersumpah ia merinding menerima hembusan napas pemuda tersebut yang terasa panas dan entah kenapa membuat tubuhnya turut terasa panas.

"Bagaimana jika sekarang kau dengan tenang menurutiku dan bermain permainan yang kusuguhkan, hm?"

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya susah payah.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin, kau brengsek!"

"Kau kalah lagi, Soo."

Sesaat setelah diskusi alot mereka dikoridor, secara sepihak, Jongin segera menarik Kyungsoo bersamanya menuju kamar Jongin. Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang begitu ia tiba di kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo dilanda panik luar biasa dan gelagapan untuk bangun dari ranjang, tetapi gerakannya ternyata terlalu lambat karena ketika ia duduk, sosok Jongin sudah ada di atas ranjang yang sama dengannya. Kyungsoo gugup saat melihat Jongin menaruh kedua tangannya dibalik punggung, ia curiga bahwa Jongin tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak meluncurkan kata keramatnya –menyumpah–, Jongin mengejutkan Kyungsoo dengan mengulurkan tangannya, yang tidak kosong. Jongin nyengir lebar pada Kyungsoo yang melongo bego lantas berujar riang, "Ayo kita main kartu!" Maka itulah yang terjadi, selama dua jam lebih mereka terus bermain dengan akhir yang menyedihkan untuk Kyungsoo karena ia selalu dipecundangi Jongin yang menang mutlak berkali – kali sementara Kyungsoo harus menderita akibat kekalahan telaknya yang membuatnya terus menantang Jongin sehingga permainan terus berulang.

Kyungsoo menjambret kartu dari tangan Jongin dan membuangnya ke bawah kasur. Sementara kartunya sendiri menjadi korban tindak kriminalnya yang saat ini tengah merobek – robeknya menjadi bagian – bagian kecil.

Jongin tertawa geli memperhatikan Kyungsoo. "Kau lucu sekali," kekehnya.

Kyungsoo turut membuang kartu yang telah tercabik tersebut kebawah kasur. Dia mendelik pada Jongin yang duduk bersila dengan santai dihadapannya kemudian menudingnya dramatis. "Kau pasti curang!" tuduhnya tanpa alasan. "Bagaimana bisa kau selalu menang? Kau pasti melakukan tindakan pengecut, iya 'kan?"

Jongin kembali tertawa. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang wajahnya memerah menahan emosi. "Soo, apakah kau pernah mendengar bahwa keahlian yang akan membawamu menuju kesuksesan?"

Kyungsoo meradang. "Jadi maksudmu aku tidak punya keahlian?!" pekiknya berang.

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu," balas Jongin, mengangkat tangannya.

Kyungsoo hampir menghembuskan napas berapinya pada Jongin tepat ketika pemuda tersebut berbicara.

"Begini saja, bagaimana jika kita bermain sesuatu yang mana permainan tersebut adalah keahlianmu?" usul Jongin.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. Tidak buruk, batinnya. "Baiklah," Kyungsoo menyetujui usul Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum miring. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil berjengit. "Tetapi kita memiliki peraturan untuk itu," bisiknya licin.

"Kau curang!" seru Kyungsoo tidak terima. "Kau tidak mengajukan apapun ketika kita bermain permainan yang kau pilih!"

"Aku baru saja berpikir bahwa akan lebih menarik jika kita memiliki peraturan dalam bermain, Soo," sahut Jongin santai. "Dan bukankah permainan sepak bola pun memiliki aturan? Jadi kenapa kita tidak?" ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo terpejam dan menggeram. "Baik!" Kyungsoo meledak dan berteriak. Dia membuka matanya dan menusuk Jongin dengan tatapan membunuhnya. "Baik," katanya lebih tenang. "Apa peraturannya?"

"Oh mudah, kau hanya perlu memberi perintah kepada pihak yang kalah dan berlaku padanya sesukamu. Garis bawahi, Soo, sesukamu," tutur Jongin menggoda yang bermaksud membesarkan hati Kyungsoo dan dengan bodohnya diterima oleh Kyungsoo yang langsung membawa pikirannya berkelana pada suatu momen dimana dia akan berjaya diatas penderitaan Jongin. "Pihak yang kalah tentu saja harus menuruti APAPUN yang diperintahkan sang pemenang padanya. Dan kita akan bermain sebanyak tiga kali. Kita akan menentukan siapa pemenangnya berdasarkan banyaknya kemenangan yang ia raih." Jongin berhenti dan mengamati Kyungsoo yang kentara sekali menunjukkan api determinasi yang menyala – nyala dimatanya. Hal itu mengundang senyum Jongin untuk terbentang tampan diwajahnya. "Jadi, Soo, kau setuju?"

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak tawaran menggiurkan seperti ini," jawab Kyungsoo bersemangat.

Jongin tersenyum puas. "Jadi, adakah permainan yang kau usulkan yang mana hal tersebut adalah keahlianmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau punya PSP?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kita akan bermain dengan itu,"

Jongin kembali menyeringai. "Menarik."

Kyungsoo mendelik tidak suka. "Jangan merasa berpuas diri dulu, Kim Jongin, karena aku akan membabatmu hingga tak tersisa," ancam Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang menurutnya bengis namun justru terlihat amat menggemaskan di mata Jongin dan membuat pemuda tampan tersebut gatal untuk menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi berisi Kyungsoo lantas memagut bibir manis namun pedas tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

Oke, sadar Jongin, jangan kehilangan kewarasanmu. Jongin berdeham sejenak untuk membersihkan kerongkongannya yang entah kenapa terasa serak. "Kau bersemangat. Itu bagus. Tetapi jangan meremehkan aku, Soo," kata Jongin ceria namun menguarkan aura hitam berbahaya yang diterima Kyungsoo dengan baik namun berusaha diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Yes."

"SIAL!"

Jongin meletakkan PSP-nya diatas kasur dan beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah melempar PSP-nya entah kemana lalu langsung tersungkur diatas kasur.

"Yah, kau kalah, Soo," ujar Jongin senang. "2-1 dan itu adalah skor mutlak untuk kemenanganku," lanjut Jongin menjelaskan kembali skor yang mereka peroleh dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo melontarkan rengekan menderita. "Kau baik – baik saja?"

Kyungsoo memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kusut dari balik lipatan lengannya dan mendelik tajam pada Jongin.

"Jangan melihatku begitu, Soo," tegur Jongin kalem. "Kau tahu bahwa permainan kita adil," Jongin mengingatkan. "Sekarang bangkit dan hentikan merajuk seperti itu jika kau tidak ingin aku menciummu."

"APA?!" Kyungsoo memekik histeris dan buru – buru menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ya, kau sinting!" makinya sebagai tambahan.

"Kau baru tahu?" sahut Jongin yang memutuskan untuk menerima tuduhan tersebut demi membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal. Usahanya berhasil tentu saja. Karena Kyungsoo segera menyambar PSP Jongin dan melayangkannya kepada Jongin yang beruntung, telah merasakan ancaman Kyungsoo sehingga ia cepat bertindak untuk menunduk tepat pada waktunya, sehingga PSP tersebut melewati kepala Jongin dan terlempar jauh dari ranjang tempat mereka berada saat ini.

Jongin terang – terangan tertawa setelah ia kembali menegakkan dirinya dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Jangan cemberut, Soo, kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan," goda Jongin.

"Kau menjijikkan," desis Kyungsoo penuh dendam.

"Terima kasih," Jongin menyahut santai dan kembali menerima perlakuan kejam dari Kyungsoo yang dengan kecepatan bak cahaya menyambar bantal lantas memukul – pukulkannya pada tubuh Jongin.

"Kau. Sangat. Menjengkelkan!" seru Kyungsoo satu – satu mengeja kalimatnya disetiap bantal ditangannya mengenai tubuh Jongin.

"Hei. Soo," Jongin melindungi wajahnya dengan merentangkan tangan didepannya.

"Kau iblis!"

Jongin bergerak cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menghentikan pukulan bantal membabi-butanya di tubuh Jongin. Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang napasnya terengah – engah dan, Jongin melebarkan matanya ketika melihatnya, air mata?

"Kau menangis?" bisik Jongin kaget.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin dari pergelangan tangannya. Ia beralih memeluk bantal dan menatap marah pada Jongin. "Aku kesal sekali," gumam Kyungsoo. "Aku benar – benar kesal. Padahal aku yakin aku bisa menang, tapi aku justru kalah dari iblis jahanam sepertimu. Aku tidak terima!" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan unek – uneknya secara tidak sadar. Ia sangat kesal sekarang, ingat?

Jongin tercengang. Ia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa bisa dalam kondisi seperti itu pun Kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis dimatanya? Lihat saja caranya merajuk dengan memeluk bantal. Do Kyungsoo, kau benar – benar menguji kesabaran seorang Kim Jongin. Jongin melompat – lompat dalam pikirannya dan berteriak gemas akan sikap Kyungsoo.

Jongin berdeham dan berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. "Tetapi kita sudah setuju diawal permainan, Soo," Jongin berusaha mengalihkan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang pemuda manis dihadapannya tersebut. "Kita setuju dengan peraturannya. Kau ingat?"

Kyungsoo mendengus dan semakin erat memeluk bantalnya. "Justru karena itulah aku menjadi sangat merasa kesal! Ugh seharusnya aku menolak bermain dengan peraturan tersebut," geramnya jengkel.

"Tetapi permainan sudah selesai. Semua itu sudah terjadi, Soo."

"Aku tahu! Hal tersebut membuatku bertambah kesal berkali – kali lipat!"

"Dan kau kalah."

Kyungsoo merasa tertohok mendengarnya. Semua yang dikatakan Jongin memang fakta dan sudah terjadi. Garis bawahi, dengan huruf kapital dan tanda seru: SUDAH TERJADI! Demi Tuhan ia ingin sekali melempar dirinya kedalam perapian.

"Kau ingat peraturannya, 'kan, Soo?" Jongin bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengerang. "Iya aku tahu!"

"Aku yang menang disini," sambung Jongin.

Kyungsoo melarikan matanya gusar. Ia bertanya – tanya dalam hati akan seperti apa perintah yang Jongin berikan padanya sesaat lagi. Ia ngeri membayangkan hal – hal tak senonoh yang bisa saja Jongin lontarkan padanya. Jongin tidak waras, ingat? Jadi segala macam bisa saja ia ajukan dan membunuh Kyungsoo secara perlahan.

"Aku akan mulai mengajukan permintaanku, Soo," Jongin memulai, mengawasi wajah Kyungsoo yang berpaling darinya dan sedang menatap lukisan Pertemuan Para Dewa karya Jacopo Zucchi yang tergantung mewah diseberang ruangan dengan penuh minat.

Kyungsoo komat – kamit dalam hati, memohon agar apapun permintaan Jongin nantinya tidak akan membuatnya mati.

"Kau mendengarku 'kan, Soo?"

"Hm."

"Kau mendengarkan. Oke. Itu bagus."

Kyungsoo jengkel sendiri akan ketidak-jelasan sikap Jongin meski ia juga tidak memungkiri bahwa ia sedikit takut sekarang. Sikap Jongin yang terkesan diulur – ulur membuatnya tersiksa karena terus menebak – tebak apa kiranya yang akan Jongin katakan. Jangan lupakan dentuman jantungnya yang seolah akan melompat keluar dari lindungan para tulang rusuk.

"Kau yakin kau mendengarkanku?"

"NE!"

Kyungsoo kehabisan kesabaran dan segera menghunuskan tatapan mematikannya pada Jongin lantas berteriak. Jongin sementara itu, tertawa keras dalam hati namun menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman karena ia berhasil mendapatkan atensi penuh dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku mendapat perhatianmu sekarang," tutur Jongin senang.

"Apa maksud tindakanmu sebenarnya, brengsek?" tanya Kyungsoo pedas.

"Tak ada," sahut Jongin seraya mengangkat bahu. Emosi Kyungsoo menggelegak melihatnya.

"Jangan berbelit – belit dan katakan saja apa maumu, bodoh," sergah Kyungsoo kasar.

"Kau tidak sabar ya untuk mendapatkan hukumanmu?"

"AKU TIDAK BILANG BEGITU!"

"Baiklah," sela Jongin cepat. Ia bisa melihat asap tipis yang mengepul dari hidung Kyungsoo. Oke itu berlebihan memang.

"Kau terlalu banyak berucap omong kosong," cibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum. "Geurae, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang juga." Jeda sejenak. Jongin mengawasi Kyungsoo yang menatapnya, menantinya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan tidak sabar. Senyum Jongin semakin lebar. "Aku ingin kau tidur denganku selama waktu yang tidak ditentukan," lanjut Jongin final.

Hening.

Kyungsoo terdiam, berusaha memproses kalimat Jongin barusan. Jongin sendiri memilih untuk memperhatikan tindakan lanjutan Kyungsoo, mewanti – wanti akan sikap brutal pemuda manis tersebut yang bisa terjadi kapan saja.

SWING

Dugaan Jongin benar 'kan? Kyungsoo segera melempar bantal yang sedang ia peluk ke wajah Jongin yang menghindar tepat waktu.

"KAU GILA!" sembur Kyungsoo, melotot.

"Bagian mananya yang gila, Soo?" tanya Jongin tidak paham.

"Kau mengajakku tidur!" seru Kyungsoo histeris. "Kau pikir aku ini pelacur atau apa hah?!"

Jongin menyadari Kyungsoo salah paham akan kalimatnya yang baru ia sadari ambigu tersebut.

"Soo, kau salah paham. Bukan tidur sepert itu yang aku maksud," ucap Jongin berusaha meluruskan pikiran miring Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin, mempersiapkan tinjunya untuk menghajar Jongin jikalau pemuda berkulit coklat tersebut tiba – tiba menyerangnya.

Jongin tersenyum. "Hanya tidur, Soo. Kau terlelap, dan aku terlelap. Sesederhana itu," Jongin menjelaskan.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo memicing curiga.

"Aku bersumpah," ucap Jongin meyakinkan, membalas pandangan curiga milik Kyungsoo. "Kita hanya akan terlelap, Soo, tidak lebih. Aku janji."

"Ucapanmu tidak terdengar tulus," gumam Kyungsoo sinis. "Jika kau ingin terlelap kenapa aku harus turut serta, eoh? Chamna."

"Ini permintaanku dan menjadi hukumanmu, ingat? Semua terserah padaku sebagai sang pemenang yang akan memperlakukanmu sebagai pihak yang kalah sesukaku." Jongin kembali mengingatkan peraturan yang berlaku pada permainan mereka. "Jangan berkelit, Soo," ujar Jongin dengan senyum miringnya yang kurang ajar dimata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlihat seperti ia akan menangis lagi. Dia mengeluh kesal. "Kau benar – benar akan berpegang teguh pada perkataanmu 'kan?" cicit Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kita hanya akan terlelap?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi. "Untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan, Soo, jangan lupa," tambah Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa semakin ingin mati. Ia memandang memohon kepada Jongin. "Apa aku beneran harus melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan?" tanyanya frustasi.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan, Soo," balas Jongin kalem.

Kyungsoo mendesah jengah. Namun ia masih belum menyerah. Meskipun kalimat yang terlontar selanjutnya terdengar amat putus asa. "Tak bisakah kau mengubah permintaanmu dan mengganti hukuman yang akan kujalani dengan yang lain?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Mianhe, Soo, tetapi pilihanku sudah bulat," sahut Jongin tegas.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Bibir bawahnya ia gigiti tanpa sadar dan matanya menatap nanar pada pola rajut yang terletak di dada pada _sweater _Jongin. Ia sedang menangisi nasibnya saat ini.

"Jadi, kau setuju?" tanya Jongin hati – hati.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan memandang Jongin. Napasnya ia hembuskan dengan berat. "Ne. Aku menerimanya," sahutnya lemah, merasa ia sama sekali tidak memiliki pilihan maupun jalan keluar dari situasi ini. Jongin sungguh – sungguh berniat membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Serta-merta senyum lebar merekah menghiasi wajah tampan Jongin. "Besok malam. Apa kau oke?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Kaget. Ia mengerti maksud Jongin tentang hukumannya yang dimulai besok malam. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menemukan jalan keluar untuknya kali ini. Pilihannya adalah seputar jalan buntu atau jatuh ke jurang. Jadi ia hanya memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan dirinya terjebak. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sedih mengiyakan Jongin.

"Yah, Soo, ada satu hal yang mungkin tidak bisa aku tepati."

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan atensi sepenuhnya pada Jongin.

Jongin nyengir lebar. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menahan diriku untuk berbuat hal yang tidak – tidak padamu nanti. Aku sedang berada dalam semangat dan gairah masa mudaku, kau tahu?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat karena melotot. "MUSUN SORIYA, SEKKI?!"

Ini neraka! Tempat ini sungguh – sungguh sarang iblis! Dan parahnya, Kyungsoo terjebak dalam tawanan sang raja iblis itu sendiri.

Bedebah kau, Kim! Iblis! Keparat! Aku akan menikam jantungmu pada saat kau jatuh terlelap nanti! jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

**-TBC-**

**Posted by Han Yoo Ri **

**Mei – 2014**

**.**

**Kami mengucapkan banyak terimakasih atas review dan respon positifnya. Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu melalui PM karena kesibukan kami sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir.**

**Terimakasih yang setia review maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu. Tapi kami benar-benar mengucapkan banyak terimakasih dan tolong review lagi agar bisa melihat sejauh mana FF ini berkembang dan kekurangannya dimana.**

**Terimakasih juga untul ****_sider's _****yang mau membaca ff ini dan meningkatkan statt ff ini. Tapi lain kali tolong review yah walau itu kritikan akan coba kami terima.**

**Sekali lagi saya dan Blacksuzushii sunbaenim mengucapkan banyak terimakasih...**

**~EXO SARANGHAJA~~~**


End file.
